<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cause you’re my home. by peonymangoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050343">Cause you’re my home.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes'>peonymangoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accountant Doyoung, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dojae centric, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Ex mafia Jaehyun, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Johnny is a little shit, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Nomin is very vague tho, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Runaway Jeno, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smoking, just a lot of feels i guess hahaha :/, tags are not good at explaining the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An accountant who’s questioning his own morality and the amount of vodka he can drink in one sitting, the heir of a mafia empire who wants absolutely nothing to do with it and a young, troubled runaway who just wants a place to call home.</p><p>A story of love and family, even if the family consists of some guy, another guy and their newly somewhat adopted teenage son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love dojae and this is an idea that’s been culminating in my mind for quite a while now. I’ve worked very hard on it to make it good so I hope the readers find it enjoyable!!</p><p>Also, I’ve planned out about half of this, and I would wait until I’m done with it all, but really, I’m just so excited to share this already kyaa!! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kim Doyoung was normal. Mostly. He lived in a one bedroom studio apartment in the city, he woke up at seven in the morning so that he could shower, eat leftovers from two days ago, get dressed, head to the convenience store downstairs to buy a canned coffee and took the train to the outskirts of the city. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is where it stops being normal, and begins to tread dangerous territory. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung takes a train to the very last station, until he’s almost out of the city and has entered an area which was not even suburban, no, it was empty, isolated and quite run down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a little bit dirtier, and a little bit poorer. This part of the city was notorious for gangsters and thugs, where crime rates were higher than average and where everything just seemed a little bit darker, a little bit colder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And if he took a smooth, ten minute walk from the station in the direction of the shabby motels and butcher shops with small, abandoned buildings soiled with soot here and there forming his path, eventually Doyoung will find a empty, bumpy road that barely has any cars on it, and opposite, is a large, old building. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon first glance, it looks like a shoddy old goshiwon, but if when he enters, even now, four years later, he’s still taken aback by just how lavish it is on the inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chandeliers were on almost every ceiling and the interior with all it’s expensive portraits and marble statues was impeccably clean. The wooden floor was polished to a shine and all the furniture was made with gold and cushioned with silk, or at least it looked and felt that way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The old building that looked like a shitty dorm was actually the office and headquarters of a powerful gang. Doyoung had to give the leader credit where it’s due, this place was a very good coverup indeed. Apparently the leader and his son lived on the third floor while their men lived on the second, but he wasn’t too sure himself, as he’s never been anywhere except the first floor before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first floor was kind of just... there. It was mostly for show and it was also where Doyoung worked, in a small office where he simply wrote numbers, checked numbers and records, whether it was on paper or on the desktop computer. He did his work efficiently and stealthily, showing minimal evidence and he always hid important information carefully. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, you might be wondering, this all still rather normal, shady business men are nothing new, but this, this was something else entirely. This was equivalent to the Italian mafia, this was literal organised crime. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And recently, it’s starting to make him feel wary. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first, Doyoung didn’t mind the fact that his job was slightly out of the way, or the fact that the people he was working for are basically criminals, mostly because the pay was more generous than any other offer he’s seen. He simply assumed that money will soothe any worries he had and he was correct, but only for a while. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While he was okay with the gang doing it’s usual nightclub and motel stuff, once they started to involve themselves with assassination and drugs, and once Doyoung had to start dealing with all that dirty money, soon, his fat paycheque wasn’t going to cut it anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, he began to fear for himself. He grew anxious over the thought that police may barge into his office or into his home and arrest him. He grew nervous on his way to work, worrying whether or not him going to the outskirts everyday was suspicious or not and the strange, cold glares that the people gave him only ate away at him even more than before. What if they knew? What if they think I’m a criminal? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He asked himself those questions everyday. He grew restless but of course, like any professional, he kept it hidden. Doyoung continued to work hard and keep his mouth shut. Though it became harder and harder to, once the numbers got bigger and more frequent. He just had to hope it was only really bad people getting killed, and that it was really bad people getting involved with illegal drugs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He isn’t quite sure what to do anymore. Despite it, he still does he usual, daily routine and takes the train and that short walk to the headquaters, where he’ll simply sort through numbers and records, until his fingers tremble, either out of stress or tiredness, or maybe even both. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Doyoung isn’t completely alone everyday. He is alone for most of the day, but usually by the end of lunchtime, he’ll be done so instead of going home and doing nothing, he mooches around in the first floor of the building instead. There’s a nice garden filled with topiaries that he walks around in sometimes, and when the boss has a cup of tea for the afternoon, he lets Doyoung take a bit and drink it outside when the weather isn’t too hot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He has Mother Nature to keep him company most of the time. Though he does have some (mostly dreaded) human interaction. First would be the boss, and that was only because he had to, whenever he had to submit reports, take his leave or ask a question. They were employer and employee but not really friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His son, Jaehyun on the other hand, was much friendlier (and much cuter) than his father. At first glance, this tall, sturdy, tattooed gangster nearly made Doyoung shit his pants when he started making his way over to him, but he was more taken aback at how gentle he was. Jaehyun was quite soft spoken, and he was very polite. Doyoung might even say he was princely, even with all those tattoos and piercings. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even though they were of a few words most of the time, Jaehyun would find time to come outside into the garden and sit with him, offering him sweat treats and little sandwiches that were meant for the Jung family. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It started off only every once in a while, when Jaehyun had spent a few minutes peeking through the glass, sliding door leading out to the garden, before standing straight and walking towards Doyoung, a cup of tea and a piece of cake in hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, it grew from that, into once a week and now, Doyoung and Jaehyun sit together in the garden almost everyday. Sometimes they’re silent, but sometimes they talk. They talk about a lot of things, whether it’s their similar birthdays, Doyoung’s experience in college or Jaehyun’s coming of age ceremony. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Although it’s quiet, it’s comfortable and Jaehyun makes good company (and he’s </span> <span class="s2">very </span> <span class="s1">easy on the eyes) , especially since nobody else who works there, or is a part of the gang wants to talk to him that much, unless absolutely necessary, although he isn’t so sure why exactly, but he guesses that it’s probably a hierarchy sort of thing. They all ignore him, except for the old lady who comes around and cleans the building once a week. She’s docile and kind and she always makes sure Doyoung doesn’t feel too lonely or stuffy inside of his office. He appreciates it greatly. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Doyoung and Jaehyun have their tea together and have a small chat, he heads back into his office to double check anything and to make sure all of his work is complete before leaving. Afterwards, he’ll thank the boss with a bow and make his way home, sliding through the dim alleyways, hands clutching the small penknife he keeps inside of the pocket of his overcoat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why does he have a knife? He’s witnessed a couple of muggings here before. As well as the fact that when Jaehyun found out he walked home alone every evening, he freaked out, insisting that it wasn’t safe and gave Doyoung a knife, telling him with a smile and bright eyes, that “The power of our ancestors will protect you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a little strange, perhaps even a tad bit threatening, but he appreciated the gesture and made sure to make good use of the gift, especially since Jaehyun had looked so endearing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Doyoung got back home, he takes a nice, long shower and makes himself some dinner, whether it was his mother’s defrosted side dishes or his own cooking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, he’ll sit down on his sofa and watch a movie, or maybe he’ll sit on his balcony and stare off into the distance drowning in vodka. Either way, he finds himself waking up at three in the morning, either on his couch with the computer screen beaming light into his eyes or outside on the floor next to empty bottles and a shot glass. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung then crawls on the floor and climbs his way onto his bed while managing to turn on the air conditioning and blacks out until his alarm clock rings shrilly and he slaps it until it shuts up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then it’s rinse and repeat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is basically how Doyoung had been living his life, for the past four years. He supposed it had it’s perks, for example, this job managed to get him a nicer apartment. A con was maybe he felt bad working for what you could call a bunch of criminals. No offense to them but each day, Doyoung feels his hands get dirtier as he deals with more money. Jeez, maybe he wasn’t cut out to be an accountant after all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung squeezes his eyes and opens them, grunting softly when he feels his head hit against something hard and cold. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blinks. Ah right, he’s still in the train. All that thinking must’ve sent him to sleep. He looks up to the signs inside the train and sees that he has a few more stops left until his station. Great. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun has probably grown so comfortable with him, that recently, he’s been spewing every single little thing that’s been happening, specifically the fact that Jaehyun’s been having second thoughts about inheriting this mafia empire, for his entire life apparently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung isn’t sure what to do with this information but considering that Jaehyun’s been telling him these issues for the past two weeks is enough to tell him, that he might want Doyoung to do something about it. Though, he isn’t quite sure what he can do. Jaehyun’s the only child of Mr. Jung, thus the only person who can be next in line. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But today, Jaehyun tells him that he plans on running away, which cause him to choke on his tea and biscuits. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” He says, after Jaehyun gives him a few heavy pats on the back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nods. “Yeah, I’m not sure what else to do. I simply hate it here, so I must go.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, but where? Where will you go?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah. I... I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well.” Doyoung sighs. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m thinking about leaving too.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alright, so that statement wasn’t completely true, he wants to leave, but he probably won’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Jaehyun leans closer, almost too close. Doyoung can see the stars light up in his eyes. “We can runaway together.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can leave together for Seoul and start a new life. I’ve always wanted to own a cafe, or maybe a grocer.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun smiles and damn it, if only Doyoung weren’t so weak hearted for beautiful and personable men. Jaehyun looks much too charming with his rosy cheeks and soft hair and dimples that made his heart spin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, this isn’t the time to ponder about how good looking or how nice he thinks Jaehyun is! Doyoung has to at least try and convince this grown ass man, not to throw his whole life away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jae-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Won’t you join me? Please? Isn’t Seoul better than this dump? You’re from there aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung closes his eyes and sighs again. He supposes his apartment has room for one more person. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaehyun. You want to run away? Why?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because, I don’t want to be affiliated with this gang, or any gang ever. I can’t deal with this anymore.” Jaehyun holds onto his hands gently and Doyoung is startled, but he allows it. “This organisation, they kill mercilessly and deal with shit like meth and cocaine, it’s too violent, it’s too much.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun begins to tear up, upper lip trembling and the grip on Doyoung’s hands tightened. “If you hate it now, then you better leave. It’ll only get worse. Please Doyoung.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He realises that despite knowing him for a few years, be barely knows Jaehyun at all. Doyoung’s not sure if he should take him in but once he starts sobbing, using one of Doyoung’s hands to wipe the tears of his face, he blushes and knows he’s been defeated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After all, he’s always been weak for Jung Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their plan starts out slow, but steady. Each day, Doyoung takes a different suitcase, each filled with Jaehyun’s numerous belongings until he gets mad, mostly at the fact sic suitcases were heavy and were taking up too much space at his apartment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun just chuckles nervously and apologises, reassuring him that there’ll be no more luggages but that within a week, he’ll finally move into Doyoung’s apartment, and he asks for the address and for directions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s another sunny afternoon and they’re sitting by the topiaries, on the ledge of the small water fountain as usual. Doyoung asks Jaehyun if he’s sure about this for the nth time, eyes skirting about. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun puts a hand on his shoulder, forcing Doyoung to look at him. “I’ve never been more sure in my life. As I’ve said before, I hate the mafia and everything else about and related to it. You’re doing me the biggest favour ever, so thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung blinks, his face heats up and his mouth curls, and an attempt to stop a grin forming on his face is made. “No problem. But if you get in trouble it’s your fault, not mine.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perfectly understood.” Jaehyun stands up and walks away, but Doyoung doesn’t know why, he’s probably got work to do anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he stands up himself and heads back into his office, where he does one crucial thing - his letter of resignation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, he hopes the boss accepts it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, let me get this straight? You’re quitting because you need to go back home to take care of your sick mother?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boss, otherwise known as Jung Taeho, or just Mr. Jung, asks him sternly, mouth formed into a thin line. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, yes.” Doyoung says softly and tips his head down slightly. “My mother is on the verge of death, and nobody else can take care of her. I need to go home.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, so maybe lying was bad, but if your boss told you that you’d never get leave unless you died, he doesn’t think a simple “I just feel like leaving” would work. So Jaehyun and Doyoung whisked up this little story, so that he could sneak away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, then I suppose there is no choice.” Mr. Jung smiles, yet he still looks intimidating. Kind of like Jaehyun, but without the dimples and the charm. “I must reluctantly let you go. It really is such a pity, you’re the best I’ve ever had.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung smiles awkwardly. “Thank you sir.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you ever feel like coming back, you’re more than welcome. I’ll kill however many men I’ll have to, just to bring you back if I had to.” He gives Doyoung an envelope. “Here, take it boy, use it wisely.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung takes a peek inside and nearly drops the packet. Inside were wads of cold, hard cash. It’s definitely dirty money, but he accepts it graciously and bows ninety degrees. He supposed a little dirty money every once in a while wasn’t too bad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make sure you just finish up for this month and clear your things, then you are free to go, I promise you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes sir, thank you sir.” Doyoung supposes this was good enough since his resignation was a little sudden and he didn’t mind so much because as a matter of fact, his mother was doing perfectly alright back in the countryside where she is happily retired, content with cooking, gardening and flowing through her days like a breeze. Sometimes Doyoung wished he lived like that, easy and free. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though he figures he’d just end up working as an accountant for at least another forty years, in some boring stuffy office, where the hours are longer, the rules are stricter and where the people are tighter. Doyoung thinks he might even miss it here, even with the fact that it was a mafia empire run by a criminal who made business from highly illegal substances and activities. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaves the building and walks through the dark, gritty alleyways and through all the shady stores and butcher shops, watching the bugs gather around the dim light of the lamp posts and snickering when they get burnt. Doyoung hates bugs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rides the train quietly, wondering when he’ll ever have to commute so far again, and when takes in the stark contrast the two stations have with each other. The polished, clean building in the city and the dirty, roughed up station in the outskirts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes the five minute walk home, buying a bowl of instant noodles, a packet of gummy bears, a box of cigarettes and a bottle of vodka. The cashier who works in the convenience store down below his apartment already recognises him and vice versa, although with the things he buys, Doyoung isn’t sure if the cashier views him in a good light or not. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was it. This was officially the last day of work. Doyoung had finished sorting through the last of the numbers and records already, so now, all he had to do was clear his office, organise the materials and take back what was his. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s too busy deciding whether or not he should organise the files by colour or alphabetical order to hear the door open and shut. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He whips his head around immediately but relaxes once he sees it’s Jaehyun, holding a tray with two teacups and a plate of fruit tarts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t find you outside, so I looked around in here.” Jaehyun says, noticing how Doyoung had flinched. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright. Take a seat I guess, I’m still a little busy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun sits on the chair by his desk, fiddling around with his penknife and a few paper before quickly growing bored. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorting the files. These are all the financial records of the organisation. They’re pretty important.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He decides to sort them by year, which honestly, was a much smarter idea than the other two he previously had in mind. Doyoung finishes the job fast, and soon enough is leaning over the other side of his desk, sipping his tea as he observes Jaehyun traced random patterns into the desk with his finger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Again, Doyoung takes the time to think about just how wonderful he thinks the man is. Not only is he a tall, attractive man, but he’s also charming and surprisingly easy to get along with. He’s just... really nice, something that Doyoung could use more of, especially since most people tell him that he’s quite mean sometimes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wonders why Jaehyun has taken such a liking to him. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t know anyone else so he doesn’t have a choice. After all, Doyoung isn’t as tall and well built as he is, nor does he have the charm and warm gentleness that Jaehyun has. He finds himself rather boring so how could this gorgeous person like Jaehyun enjoy himself around him so much. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung probably knows more about him than the other way around. That should already make it clear who is more interesting. Well, it doesn’t matter now, they’ll be living together so Jaehyun will simply have to get to know him, like how Doyoung cleans the whole house every two weeks and how he gets drunk and passes out on his balcony at night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He furrows his brows, and wonders just how different his life would seem to Jaehyun, who is rich beyond imagination and who could get anything he wanted with a snap of his fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doyoung.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you mind if I come tonight? I’m running out of clothes here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shrugs. “Sure. Will you follow me home tonight then?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun grins, showing off those dimples and rosy cheeks that look so soft and squishy, that Doyoung absolutely adores, but will never tell him so. “Definitely. Wait on me then.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then they continue to drink their tea and Doyoung eats a tart, enjoying the way the filling was creamy, pastry crumbly and buttery and the fruits bursting with freshness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung leaves the building and walks through the winding alleys and dimly lit streets and makes his way to the station, and it’s just like every other time that he’s walked through this path, only this time, he has Jaehyun by his side, holding onto his arm protectively as the sky began to grow dark. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The grip on his arm is almost too tight, and Doyoung wants to tell him that but he sees how determined Jaehyun looks and how eager he seems to do this, whether it was to begin his new life or to protect him, he didn’t know, but it was a little admirable and very cute, so Doyoung let him do it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s weak for Jung Jaehyun as it turns out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They take the long train ride into the city, Jaehyun asking him numerous questions about why there were so many stations and what each of them were for, to which Doyoung could only answer a few. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He decided to make good use of the time and told Jaehyun about the rules of his apartment and how he wants things to be done, everything from the twice a month deep cleaning and how they’ll have to do a bit of shopping for some new furniture and that Jaehyun will have to deal with sleeping on the sofa. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sofa..?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? You complaining? Rather sleep in some motel?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? No, no.” Jaehyun stutters, a little taken aback by his sudden outburst. “I’m just saying I don’t mind if I slept on the floor.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, the floor is really, really uncomfortable.” Doyoung says firmly. “Trust me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighs, oh only if Jaehyun knew, just how many backaches have been cause by that cursed balcony. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The walk back from the station to Doyoung’s apartment is short and simple, so nothing really happens, but he enjoys Jaehyun’s excitement when he sees the city lights, probably for the first time in quite a bit as he smiles and points here and there excitedly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course Jaehyun garners a little bit of attention from passing people, whether it’s because of his good looks or his many tattoos. They’re mostly just not so subtle, blatant stares and hushed whispers, although when they cross a small, dark alley, literally less than fifty meters in length, the last thing Doyoung expects is an attempted mugging, which is, exactly what happens. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure if this is the outskirts, he won’t be too surprised but right in his fucking turf, he’s outraged. It happens quickly, someone latching onto him, aiming for his briefcase and before Doyoung can panic and think of his last words, Jaehyun pulls the mugger away and shoves him down onto the floor with an audible thud. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung blinks and tries to regulate his breathing as he watches Jaehyun hold the robber by the neck, using his body weight to trap him down and that’s when he notices, the man Jaehyun is holding down is very skinny, and the clothes he wears are all tattered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should I kill him?” Jaehyun asks, hands still around his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung looks at the two of them and sees that the mugger looks really young, too young to do something like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, don’t kill him, are you crazy?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung walks over, trying to get a closer look at the mugger, who looks thin, wary yet youthful. He also looks frightened, which he can understand. The mugger can’t be any older than a high school student. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he winces and Jaehyun moves, to reveal that his knee has been busted up pretty badly. Now, Doyoung could simply leave him there, he did sort of deserve it for trying to steal, but this guy looked so young, and seemed so frail, he would’ve felt bad to leave him there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaehyun, get up, and pick him up too.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, sure.” He does as he’s told, ignoring the shouting of the mugger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do shut up. Don’t worry, we’re taking you to a clinic, not the police.” Doyoung says dryly, not bothering with the protests. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, the kid has to settle peacefully between the two grown up men, and let himself he dragged away into a clinic, where a professional nurse tells them that the knee has only been scraped up badly with a lot of blood and dirt, and that nothing bad has come out of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung doesn’t have to, and really, he shouldn’t, but he feels a breath of relief leave his lungs when he hears the words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you feeling okay now kid?” Jaehyun asks, and the boy who’s name turned out to be Jeno nods. They only found out because the nurse managed to coax it out of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, that’s good.” Doyoung takes a seat next to him, and is surprised when he doesn’t move away. “We’ll pay for the treatment, but I must ask - what the fuck were you doing attempting to steal like that?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno stays silent. Doyoung holds in his sigh and tries again. “What will your parents say when they find out? You are still a teenager aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun decides to step in now. “We won’t tell your parents, so just go home for now, and don’t ever do this kind of thing again. Doing illegal things is never okay, understood kid?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno looks at the both of them, with a look in his eyes that Doyoung can’t understand, but the boy nods, fingernails digging into the skin of his palms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sees this. “Hey, Jeno, don’t do that.” He gently pulls his hands apart. “Are you sure you’re okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno clears his throat, finally making some kind of verbal noise. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll go now. Thanks.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaehyun, I’ll go pay first then.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nods. “Sure, I’ll walk him out.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung and Jaehyun may not be super close but helping this teenager seemed to push them that little bit closer. Looks like they both really cared about the well being of others. He smiles as he walks toward the exit, Jaehyun had looked so kind when he tried to comfort Jeno. Then he scoffed at himself and stood up straight. He shouldn’t be thinking like this about Jaehyun, especially since they’ll be living together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sees the man outside the door and they begin walking, Jaehyun’s grip on his arm even tighter than before, but as usual, he won’t tell him off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where did you live again?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sunshine apartment complex, level twenty two, room six. Remember it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright sure, thanks.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The little detour didn’t cost them that much time or distance, just ten minute walk back to his apartment. They take the lift up and Jaehyun talks to him about just how nice the building and the area looked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung’s in the middle of telling him that it might be a little messy and hoping that there’s no alcohol lying around carelessly somewhere when suddenly, there’s something infront of his front door that nearly gives him a heart attack and it makes him cling onto Jaehyun, hands clutching onto him desperately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It scares Jaehyun too, his arms going around to cling onto Doyoung too. They shout but once they realise who’s standing by the front door their faces go from terrified to relaxed to confused. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why the hell was that Lee Jeno kid from earlier standing here? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doyoung doesn’t expect to take in another house guest, but here he is anyway.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter yay 😁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why the hell was that Lee Jeno kid from earlier standing here? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung coughs, and frowns before crossing his arms. “Do you live here or something? Why are you by our front door?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno simply shrugs, but he looks the both of them in the eye. “Can I stay with you guys?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Jeno, I don’t think-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have anywhere else to go.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung takes a step forward, away from Jaehyun and closer to Jeno. “What do you mean? Don’t you live somewhere?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno sighs, rolling his eyes slightly and if he weren’t so tired, Doyoung would’ve definitely nagged him for it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have anywhere to go because I ran away. Unless you want me to take a long ass bus ride back to Gunsan.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung gasps. “You’re from Gunsan?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nearby that area.” Jeno shrugs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gunsan is a whole ass city, what do you mean, somewhere in the area?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does it matter? I’m not going back.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno crosses his arms and Doyoung decides to give it a break. If the kid is so persistent on leaving home so young, then there’s probably a reason to do so. He can’t quite put his finger on it, but something definitely wasn’t right. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you mind me asking why? Would you like a glass of water or something?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno nods and Doyoung unlocks his front door, letting the two other men in first, before he shuts it and he immediately goes to get a tall, cold glass of water while Jaehyun goes to sit next to him on his sofa. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno drinks nearly three quarters of the glass in one gulp and he lets out a big “ah” sound after. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I ran away from Gunsan, because I didn’t know what else to do. I think my father is dead and I knew I couldn’t stay.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung just takes a breath in, trying not to look too worried and looks at Jaehyun, who simply stares back at him, just as confused and concerned as he is. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t kill him, I swear. He drank himself to death I’m sure.” Jeno blurts out when nobody says anything after a while. “Then I just took that bastard’s money and took off. That’s how I ended up here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t want to make any assumptions, but Doyoung is starting to piece together whatever information Jeno has told him, and it seems like the kid didn’t exactly have the best home life, but he doesn’t know, and he won’t jump to any conclusions just yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So after your dad died, you just left? What about your mother? Or other relatives?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know any, at least any that like me and my mum left long ago, probably because my dad’s a fucking sack of shit.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno says all of this so casually, as if something like this is normal, and that it doesn’t affect anyone at all. Doyoung almost can’t believe it. Jeno just sounds so dry and tired, and now, he thinks that the kid most likely came from a unstable household. If whatever is coming out of Jeno’s mouth is true, then Doyoung knows that he’ll feel awful for shooing away the boy now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeno, how long have you been floating about without a home for?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno bites his lip and Doyoung sees his fingernails dig into his palms again. “Uh, maybe two days..?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus...” He hears Jaehyun mutter from beside them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then, shouldn’t you focus on finding your relatives, or let the police and the child protective services deal with this? You can’t just run away and be homeless forever? What about school?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who cares about that now? Even so, they’ll just send me to some orphanage to rot away in, none of my relatives even like me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung opens his mouth to say something back, but he closes it and keeps quiet instead. This kid looked really worn out, like he’s been through some shit and he decides, that maybe bombarding him with a million and one questions wasn’t exactly the best way to deal with this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They could always alert the authorities later, right now, Jeno just needed a break. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Jeno, do you want to take a shower? Maybe get something to eat?” Doyoung pats his thigh gently, an attempt to seem comforting and he sees the boy relax a little, his fingers coming away from his palms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes please.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I’ll show you to the bathroom.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung and Jeno get up, Jaehyun watching this whole ordeal while leaning against the armrest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung’s bathroom was outside his bedroom and he told Jeno to wait there as he went into his room and took out a large, cotton T-shirt, a pair of shorts and an underwear with red hearts and stars that Doyoung got as a gag gift and refused to wear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hands Jeno the items, receiving a weird look from him as the boy eyes the underwear, which honestly, Doyoung doesn’t blame him for. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Jeno goes in, Doyoung walks back to Jaehyun, still on the sofa. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, so it looks like I’ve got two guests huh.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I guess so.” Jaehyun hums. “You know, I think the boy should stay here a little while.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung raises his eyebrows. “Really? What do you mean by that?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shrugs. “I mean, this is your house and all, but it’s obvious he needs a proper place to stay. He kind of reminds me of myself back then, so I dunno, whatever.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yourself? Back then? You mean...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, before the boss took me in, I was some little vagrant running away from home.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know that... I thought the boss really was your father.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah it’s alright, don’t sweat it.” Jaehyun says and he scratches his knee for a moment before talking again. “I just feel... I just feel like it’s better to help him if nobody else will, or he might get caught up in some korean mafia like I did.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung presses his lips together unconsciously as he watches and listens to Jaehyun. He had furrowed his eyebrows and his hands were wrapped around each other, and Jaehyun almost looked as if he were contemplating or concerned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun seemed to empathise with the boy, even more than Doyoung did. He didn’t know much about Jeno, and apparently he didn’t even know much about Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He supposed that the kid needed a rest and a place to stay regardless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Jaehyun, you know we are going to have, to call the police or whatever soon right? It’s not like we can keep him forever or something.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun smiles. “Yeah, I know, but helping him out for now is good enough.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung shrugs, and takes out a cigarette. “I guess. You want one?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun shakes his head, and Doyoung thinks, whatever, suit yourself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just before he can take out his lighter and light his cigarette, Jeno steps out of the bathroom, with wet hair and looking much better already. A good wash certainly helped Jeno freshen up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey kid, you feel any better?” Jaehyun asks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, just hungry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well... Doyoung you heard the kid. What’s for dinner?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gets up, setting his cigarette down on the coffee table and heads to the kitchen, and searches through his fridge. “Jeno, you allergic to anything?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cats.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung grits his teeth. “You allergic to any food?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, nope.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, then how about some pork and kimchi? You guys like eggs? I can quickly cook up some egg rolls if you want.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Meat?!” Jeno exclaims with excitement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun just gives him a thumbs up, before turning to Jeno and talking to him about something that Doyoung couldn’t quite hear in detail, he only hears the laughter and inaudible noises. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gets the ingredients from out of his fridge and starts cooking for his guests. He thinks that maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t so bad after all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung feels a little sense of pride when he sees both of the men’s faces light up when as they eye the food that he’s prepared. He always feels a bit like this whenever he cooks for someone, whether it was friends or family. He likes it when people enjoy his food. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t say anything about it though, he just keeps a small, smug smile on throughout the meal, making sure that Jeno eats a lot of meat. They’re all fairly quiet, but he thinks he prefers it that way for now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they finish, Jaehyun offers to wash up, an offer Doyoung doesn’t refuse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, do you guys have a phone charger? For an android?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung shakes his head, as he only has an apple phone. Jaehyun also shakes his head from where is at the sink and Jeno just sighs, taking out his phone from his pocket before putting it back in again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When we go out tomorrow, I’ll get you a charger.” Doyoung says and the boy nods. “Do you want to watch something on Netflix? I don’t own a TV though, so you’ll have to watch it on my laptop though.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes please.” He says and takes Doyoung’s laptop and searches for some English movie that he’s never seen before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Jeno is huddled up on his sofa, Jaehyun and Doyoung go outside to his balcony and he lights up a cigarette and takes a drag. “Want one?” He asks, as a tiny amount of thin smoke exits his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun declines, but he eyes the few empty bottles of soju and vodka lying around and looks at him quizzically. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung shrugs, taking another long drag. “Welcome to my life.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm. You do this everyday? Even the smoking?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I drink almost everyday, but I only smoke sometimes, just whenever I feel like it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun pouts. “But why? You know that’s terrible for your health right?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know, but at least I’m not vaping.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait what? Why? What’s wrong with vaping?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing, it’s just for teenagers who think they’re badass because they can blow circles.” Doyoung finishes his cigarette and puts out the flame by squashing it into the ground. “You don’t mind me doing this right?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, not at all.” Jaehyun makes a face that’s a little awkward but he doesn’t care. His house, his rules. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Jaehyun. Go to the kitchen and get some soju and glasses, and don’t let Jeno see.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, yeah, okay.” Jaehyun leaps up and enters back into the apartment. Doyoung lights another cigarette and thinks about all that’s happened so far. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’ll definitely need a drink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung suddenly feels anxious, living with Jaehyun was already a lot, but now he has to take care of an orphaned teenager, first of all, he’s terrified of children, he doesn’t know what to do with them. What if police get involved? What if they think he and Jaehyun were kidnappers? If the police got involved then they would learn about their dark history of literally being associated with the mafia. Would they get arrested? The gang most definitely committed a good amount of tax evasion. This was totally considereda crime and he’ll really get in trouble. Oh god- </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Doyoung, you wanted this o-“ Jaehyun comes back, peeking through thethe door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give me that.” He snaps and snatches away the bottle and immediately downs about half of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my.” Jaehyun’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. “Um... Okay...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come here, let’s have a drink.” Doyoung sighs as he finishes the bottle and puts out his cigarette. “You’re younger than me aren’t you? Take a drink from your senior.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun shows his glass to him and waits to be served. “Yeah, by a year.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung already feels a little lightheaded and he thinks it’s because he drank too much, too fast. It doesn’t stop him from pouring himself a glass anyway, right after he pours one for Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cheers.” He says, before downing the glass and Jaehyun nervously sips his drink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung has already had a bottle and a bit, and he’s starting to feel a little tipsy already, which may explain why he’s being a little bolder, a little more brash than he usually is, especially towards Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, drink. Look at me when you do.” Doyoung says with a frown and tips Jaehyun’s glass up, forcing him to drink the soju. The other man coughs and probably chokes, but he still attempts to look Doyoung in the eye anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cute.” He chuckles, and he can’t tell if Jaehyun’s eyes are wide and his face is red because he’s just recovered from a coughing fit, already tipsy or because he’s embarrassed by the compliment - Doyoung knows he is, and he’ll totally regret this in the morning, but for now, he’s actually quite enjoying himself, but that could just be the alcohol taking effect. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, very good, give me your glass, have another.” Doyoung forces his wrist forward and pours him some more soju. Jaehyun just looks at him with wide, glossy eyes but he doesn’t say anything, his mouth is just the tinniest bit ajar, breathing hard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung makes him drink another shot, while he drinks another one himself. Jaehyun’s face is beet red and Doyoung just finds himself thinking about how adorable it is. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun’s probably tipsy now, since he’s just staring off into the distance not doing anything like he’s a moron. Doyoung laughs at the sight and lights another cigarette, and thinks, this should be his last one. The noise startles Jaehyun who blinks before returning to spacing out again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It makes him snigger and he takes a particularly long drag, liking the way the smoke makes his chest feel warm inside. Jaehyun’s probably really warm, a hug would feel like, a toasted marshmallow, or something equally as sweet and comforting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a few people that live nearby that give him weird looks sometimes, wheneverhe’s busy drinking by himself like this, and he doesn’t really care, unless they’re attempting to take pictures or videos, in which case he’ll either move inside or throw them a little finger heart, it depended on how far gone he was really. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today it was the old couple who probably lived by themselves in the apartment opposite and a few floors above his. They weren’t very subtle either, literally staring holes at him and Jaehyun. He spots them looking but they don’t notice that he’s noticed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From here, he can’t really make out their expressions but they’re probably judging him like they usually do, scowling, mostly likely thinking and talking amongst themselves something like “these damn youngsters always fooling around like this, no wonder why the economy is going down” or somewhere along those lines. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun smiles stupidly, because he’s drunk and Doyoung admires his face, he looks so blissful, and his dimples are killing him. His cheeks are rosier than usual and his eyes shone brightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung groans and puts out his cigarette. He’s so frustrated, why was this Jung Jaehyun the way he was? He angrily opens another bottle and pours two glasses. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come, drink. Don’t slow down now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun just makes a sound between a whine and a groan. “Come on, no more.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just one? Just one? Do it for your lovely senior?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I used to be your boss...” He complains, but he clinks glasses with Doyoung and drinks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you’re not anymore, so...” Doyoung smiles a little, and sets his glass down. “Too bad.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun leans against the wall, his eyes beginning to droop down. “Ugh, I’m sleepy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeing him yawn and become groggy makes Doyoung want to sleep as well. “Then just sleep.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Outside? Here?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah, you’ll be fine.” Doyoung shuts him off. “I do it all the time, you’ll be okay.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun just blinks and makes another, weirded out face. “All the time? Jesus.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung scoffs. “Weak.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright.” Jaehyun cracks his knuckles, and manages to get up without toppling over. Then he goes over to Doyoung and lifts him by reaching underneath his armpits. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung thinks nothing much of it, and lets himself be raised up, but then Jaehyun suddenly picks him up fucking bridal style and brings him into the house. Damn, that old couple is probably getting one hell of a show right now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walk in and obviously Jeno sees them walk by and he laughs, and asks what they’re doing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun shrugs. “Going to bed?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, good night.” Jeno chirps, before going back to the computer, and Doyoung thinks he’s watching food asmr of somekind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make sure to charge it or you’re dead.” Doyoung has accepted his defeat in the warm, gentle embrace of Jaehyun’s hold. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah, I will.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walk into his bedroom and Jaehyun just throws him onto the bed and Doyoung falls with a grunt. He glares at Jaehyun who just nervously chuckles back at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aha, sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever, good night.” Doyoung says and the last thing he sees is Jaehyun taking off his shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung wakes up in the morning, groaning because he feels uncomfortably hot and stuffy. He wonders why, because the air surrounding him is cool, an indication that the air conditioning had been turned on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he looks to his right and he realises that he and Jaehyun slept together the night before. He’s also got a little bit of a headache, but he can’t tell if it’s because he’s hungover, or if it’s just how he feels all the time. Man, maybe he should give the drinking a break. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun is still fast asleep, and he’s snoring very softly, and he even looks good while he’s asleep. His hair is messy and all over the place, instead of it’s usual, neat and combed back style, he curls into Doyoung, arms wrapped around him and his face looks especially chubby. Doyoung experimentally pokes his cheek, satisfied with the squishy bounce. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, he wriggles his way out of Jaehyun and gets up, mostly to use the bathroom, and also he doesn’t want to feel any more awkward than he already does. He checks the time on his phone and it’s nearly nine thirty in the morning, but he doesn’t even have work today, at least not for now, so he goes into the bathroom, does his business, takes a nice, cold shower and brushes his teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he walks into the kitchen and remembers that he’s taken a random teenager under his wing temporarily. Jeno is still sleeping, sprawled out across his sofa, and god fucking damn it, he didn’t charge in his computer and it was at twenty five percent. He practically lunges towards his computer and brings it over to the coffee table where he can charge it properly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung then gets up, to pour himself a glass of water and also to text Taeyong, asking if he wanted to meet up today. He also starts searching online for any job vacant opportunities or positions that are needed. Hey, he’s just being productive here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After about fifteen minutes and a few emails later, Taeyong texts him back agreeing to meet up for lunch and that’s when he hears the door to his room open and slam close, and Jaehyun is walking into the kitchen right after. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning.” He says. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung nods, going back to his half constructed email to some company looking for a new accountant or an employee in the finance department. Doyoung doesn’t quite mind either since even though while working for Mr. Jung way back when, he was only supposed to be an accountant, yet he somehow turned into a whole one man financial and accounting department. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You keep your glasses here right?” Jaehyun asks, while searching through his kitchen cupboards. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your fridge has a water dispenser in it, I just use that right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep.” Doyoung finally looks up from his phone and takes in Jaehyun in all of his sleepy morning glory. “You look nice with your hair down.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun’s fingers instinctively go up to fiddle with strands of his hair and he chuckles, looking and sounding rather flattered. “Aha, really? You think so?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung nods. “Yeah. It suits you. It makes you look more... youthful..?” He wasn’t quite sure how to phrase it, the difference a hairstyle could make in his appearance, but he has a feeling he’d even like Jaehyun if he were bald like an egg. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the distance, Doyoung can hear Jeno yawn and hit the coffee table so hard, he nearly turns around to scold him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung checks the time again, it was almost ten in the morning. It seemed too late for breakfast and he has to meet Taeyong for lunch anyway. He wonders if Jungwoo is free as well, but then he remembers it’s a weekday, and the man is a teacher. Speaking of teachers, Doyoung wonders if Jeno has even finished school yet. If that boy has to stay under the guidance of Kim Doyoung, then he’s going to finish high school and at least try to get into college or university. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Jeno, how’s school going for you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno blinks. “Huh? Why?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Answer the question.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, yeah... it’s fine, why?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you graduated yet? If not, what year are you in?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um... I was in my first year of high school.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah, you are sixteen, that makes sense.” Doyoung clasps his hands together and tries to put on his best smile. “How about completing high school Jeno? You only have about two years left... Finish high school and maybe get into a nice university and come out with a job?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno furrows his eyebrows, thinking heavily. “School? Could I go? To a high school? In Seoul?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun decides to join in as well. “Yeah you should, going to a public school would be much better than being homeschooled like I was.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Really? Jaehyun was homeschooled? Doyoung would have a lot of questions for him later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hopes Jeno accepts this offer, as he could simply go to any school around here and that means the boy would be busy for most of the day and it would mean that Doyoung and Jaehyun would be free to work. Going to school and graduating, as well as getting a degree would also be beneficial for Jeno, who’d be able to work himself out of the apparent slum he’s from. Doyoung still doesn’t fully know his situation, but he should by now, though he knows he’ll just have to wait for the boy to be comfortable enough to share everything first. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I’ll go to school.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung smiles, telling Jeno that he’s made a good decision and he begins to plan out in his mind, a good way to tell Jungwoo that he’s got a kid that he wants to enroll in his school. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys, I’m going out later, so are you gonna be fine by yourselves in the apartment?” Doyoung says after the checking the time on his phone one more time. “Or would you rather go out and do something as well?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun snaps his fingers. “I’ve never really explored much of the area, how about you Jeno?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm... not really. Why? Are we going to explore?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun turns to Doyoung and winks, like he’s going to do something bad, even though he knows that he won’t, and that the other man is only playing. It makes him scoff anyway, and he tells him to do what he wants, but insists that they meet him by the local supermarket by three. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope the readers enjoyed this uwu it was fun to write ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A normal day out for Doyoung turns out to be quite eventful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter! Yay :D hope any readers like it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, so let me get this straight.” Taeyong says, as he takes another bite out of his hamburger. “Your super amazing, high paying job turned out to be for the mafia and so, you left?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Doyoung says, while eating a french fry. “Like four years later, but whatever.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung and Taeyong had decided to meet up at the burger joint near his office, and it was reasonably packed, considering it was lunch hour. Taeyong and his skinny, shrimpy ass was busy bugging him about his job, and how the mafia life was like, right until Doyoung admitted he had quit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Taeyong proceeded to tease him and ask him about Jaehyun, referring to him as his “hot mafia boyfriend” and then complaining when Doyoung nearly whacks him over the head with his tray. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not the point anyway, I’m gonna ask whether or not you can help me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh? Help you with what?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finding a new job.” He says, rolling his eyes. “Your company, do they perhaps want an accountant?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm, not sure, usually if they were taking in new employees they would say so. You should check online.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oka-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m right infront of you and yet, you’re still job hunting?” Taeyong whines. “Come on, when’s the last time we saw each other?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung sets down his phone, back facing up. “You’re right.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong was probably Doyoung’s best friend, and only other friend besides Jungwoo and Jaehyun. They had met in university, where they had both been in the same year and took almost all the same classes. Unlike he and Jungwoo, who had started off as rivals, Taeyong seemed to make it his mission to be friends with everyone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung was straight from the countryside, so a nice, warm-hearted guy like Taeyong to help him out was nice. He and Doyoung really got along too, they shared majors but also hobbies and interests as well as showing each other new things. Doyoung attempted to try and teach Taeyong how to down three shots in a row, which ended up with Taeyong choking so hard he almost saw the light, and in turn, the other boy showed him how to make the most of the cramped city life and to find as much useful space as possible, back when the both of them could only afford to live in a dorm, where there was only space for a bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two very different life skills, maybe they both have a stark difference in importance, but it is the knowledge that counts. As long as you know, then it’s all good... isn’t it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had spent many years together and Taeyong even offered to let Doyoung stay with him when he got a new apartment, a very nice one right in the middle of the city when he managed to get a job with one of the most prestigious and richest companies in all of Korea. The very company that Doyoung is hoping to get into. Why? Mostly because the pay was the most similar to the one he got before. Yeah, he knows he’s terrible. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So how’s work for you then? I guess I should ask since I’m about to join your department anyway.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And not because you care about me?” Taeyong pouts and Doyoung laughs coldly. “Okay, okay whatever. I know you still care about me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong smiles and goes on to tell him about how the boss is thinking the accounting depart was a little small, which was followed by Doyoung hounding him for when the company was taking in new recruits. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Taeyong starts talking about how cute his new Japanese junior who works in the foreign business department is, everything ranging from his sparkling eyes and perfect hair and how sexy his hands look while he’s typing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung makes a fake retching sound somewhere between Taeyong’s ramblings about how the junior complimented his eyebrow slit and how he smells like strawberry chapstick. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong scoffs. “Ha! This is payback for everytime you talked about that hot mafia boyfriend of yours.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I talked about him like twice, and I barely said anything.” Doyoung snaps back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, for all these years, you talk so much about him, I think I can envision him in my mind. You always go on about how gentle and has all these tattoos.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve only talked about this Yuta guy for about ten minutes and I can already envision him. So tell me who’s more obsessed?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taeyong shuts his mouth at that. Doyoung snickers. For two friends who have always been sweet to each other, they’ve definitely gotten too comfortable around each other, where they’ll banter and make fun of each other. He’s grown rather fond of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It kinda went the other way with Jungwoo, if he thinks about it. They grew from enemies to hugging each other whenever they meet. (Jungwoo’s wishes, not his.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They finish up their food and before he knows it, it’s almost one fourty five and Taeyong has to rush back up to his office, already fifteen minutes late and unwilling to face the wrath of his superiors. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yikes. You’re late. I pray for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s only if they catch me.” Taeyong winks and bolts out of the restaurant. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, Doyoung is left to his own devices. He wonders if Jaehyun and Jeno are doing anything, or if they’re eating yet. Doyoung has errands to do now anyway, so he quickly disposes of his rubbish and walk out of the restaurant. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first thing he does is go to the post office. Communicating with most of his family back in the countryside is easy enough as he can text his brother and email his mother and father. However, when it comes to his grandma, he still has to send her letters like they’re in the sixties or something. He doesn’t hate it, but it would be a good investment for grandma to buy a laptop and it would save paper and post money. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It would also save him time and a sore hand, because once Doyoung found out a little loophole in writing the letters, where he would simply type it out on Microsoft word and print it, his grandma sent a letter back to him saying that she prefers it when he writes by hand. He also got an email from his mother saying that he should write letters by hand instead of typing it out, because when they read the letters back at home, it felt like it was lacking “love”. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung didn’t have the will to argue with his mother nor his grandma and when he tried emailing his father, hoping he would have something to say, the man never responded so he has no choice but to make all his letters back home to grandma, handwritten. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s also thought about simply addressing all three of them together in his emails to his mother, since his father thinks of his own email address as nothing more than an accessory apparently, but his grandma and mother both insisted that he send letters for her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, here he is, making his way to the post office, a letter written last week in hand. It mostly detailed of him saying that work was boring and telling them how much he loved eating their food for dinner. There’s no way he’d ever tell them be had been working for the mafia, so they all think he just works at some small company. He should write an email to his mother soon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t too much of a hassle when he thinks about it. He makes his letters one whole paper, while he sends long emails. It’s easier that way. It’s not quite as effective as a loophole, but it was something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He goes to the post office, waits a little while to be able to get some new stamps and finally, send his letter, making sure he puts his envelope in the local mail box. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he’s done, he leaves the post office and makes his way to the supermarket. Even though he lives in the middle of the city, in quite an urban area, a lot of the shops were separate and there weren’t really a lot of shopping malls nearby, though there was about everything else that a city could offer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His local supermarket was huge, and frequented by lots of people, all ranging from old, young, families and whatever else. It was pretty crowded, probably also because of the small shopping mall attached to it, where there were a few shops and restaurants along with a cinema, bowling alley and arcade. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He checks the time and it’s only two thirty, he thinks if he has enough time to buy some extra clothes for Jeno, he’s noticed the boy didn’t seem to have any, and he knows the boy can’t keep wearing his and Jaehyun’s clothes forever. He might need to buy some new furniture too, such as blankets and pillows and maybe he’d get a sofa bed, instead of having a normal couch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he stops himself from going too far, how long was Jeno supposed to stay? He couldn’t keep the boy forever, and he isn’t even from here. Then again, he supposed he could keep the boy until he finished high school, that was doing a good deed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung shakes his head, and stands a little straighter. He’s thinking too much again, so much so that it’s weighing his shoulders down and giving himself a headache. He should calm down a little, and get his shit together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He needs to buy groceries, buy some new furniture, write an email and a letter back home, get a job and take care of Jeno (and Jaehyun, he would add but the man is also a whole adult who should be able to go about doing his own thing just fine) and make sure the boy is comfortable and manages to go to school. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There, he already feels slightly more organised than he did before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Doyoung!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s caught off guard, right as he’s about to walk through the entrance of the supermarket. He checks the time, it was two forty. He turns around to meet Jaehyun and Jeno, both smiling and waving, carrying a number of shopping bags. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, hi guys.” He walks over to them and eyes the bags. “What’s all this?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Jeno needed some new clothes so I got him some.” Jaehyun says and lifts some bags and Doyoung’s jaw drops. They were all expensive, designer brands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Jaehyun frowns at Doyoung’s obvious shock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I tried to ask him not to buy it but...” Jeno chuckles nervously and steps back unconsciously when Doyoung directs his glare at him. “He told me to shut up and be grateful.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighs. What did he expect from somebody that came straight out of the mafia anyway. Doyoung tries his best to ignore the many bags that had the labels of Gucci, Chanel, Balenciaga, Nike and god knows what else. Doyoung will add buying Jeno some proper clothes to the long list of things he already has to do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, we’ll need to buy some stuff before the groceries. Specifically clothes and furniture.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But we alrea-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clothes that Jeno won’t feel guilty wearing.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah. Okay.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sheesh, he’ll end up being spoiled rotten at this rate.” He mutters to himself, starting to walk a little faster than the other two. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three of them walk inside, and a H&amp;M nearby the entrance catches his eye. Kids wear clothes from this brand right? And it wasn’t too expensive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Jeno, you like this shop?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno nods. “Yeah, sure.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then they walk inside and Doyoung heads straight for the sale rack, with Jeno following behind him. He picks up a plain maroon shirt and holds it infront of the boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm, I like it, and it’s only fifteen dollars.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung checks out a few other clothes and shelves, and finds a navy cardigan, another plain T-shirt and a pair of denim jeans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun comes up to them and giggles at his choice of clothes. “The kid’s gonna look like you. Shopping for him or for yourself?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung scoffs. “Like all the designer clothes you bought won’t make him look like a mini you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno picks up a collared polo sweater and a pair of shorts. “Can I get these?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get whatever you want.” Both Doyoung and Jaehyun speak at the same time, which leads to them looking at each other awkwardly before Doyoung just lets out a nervous huff. He wants to take all of this weird tension, stuff it into a tin, throw it off a fifty storey building and burn it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s just try on these clothes and see how they look.” Doyoung says, holding onto Jeno and guiding him to the changing rooms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno takes their pile of clothes and goes into a compartment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, I thought you said you weren’t going to spoil the kid?” Jaehyun waggles his eyebrows, leaning against the wall, next to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This isn’t spoiling him, I’m buying the boy necessities. Spoiling him is spending well over tens of thousands in fucking gucci.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I only got him a jacket, it was really nice.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If he wants to wear gucci, can’t he just wear yours?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But i thought you said he needed his own clothes?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he needs his own normal clothes, not his own designer clothes that cost thousands a piece.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, calm d-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t tell me to calm down, stop acting like money isn’t an issue, okay we’re both jobless and you’re spending money on gucci and fuck all an-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun stands up properly and puts a hand on his face, reaching up to stroke his hair, the bastard probably thought acting cute would stop him, which is very well did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doyoung, calm down. You know how unbelievably rich my family is? My bank account is full of their riches. I promise you a shopping spree won’t cause any harm.” Jaehyun speaks softly, and calmly, and Doyoung just wriggles his way out of his grasp. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay, sure no problem, you can afford to do it, great.” He rambles on. Jaehyun probably wanted him to feel calmer, but their proximity made his heart rate go haywire. Even now, he can still feel his brain melting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t know you were that concerned over our well being?” Jaehyun says, after a moment and sees thay Doyoung has begun to calm down. “You’re too considerate, we’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jung Jaehyun, please shut up unless you know how to cure heart attacks.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, I’m shocked. Your personality really changes between who you’re talking to.” Jaehyun laughs, sounding a little taken aback. “You used to be so shy and complacent, back when I was your superior.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jae-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um guys... I’m done...” Jeno comes from inside the dressing room section and they both had temporarily forgotten about him for a moment. “I only chose these... the shorts make me look like a kid-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Why’d you ditch them? They were ador-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun uses a hand to muffle him until he shuts up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If the kid doesn’t like it don’t force him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he turns away from Jaehyun and towards Jeno with a strained smile. “Let’s go pay for your things okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno nods cheerfully, following Doyoung to the cashier. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Doyoung I’ll pay for it!” Jaehyun yells and catches up to them, right where they were at the cashier counter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? No, you already paid for the boy’s other clothes. Let me get this.” Doyoung snaps and tries to swat Jaehyun away, like he was some insect. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you were the one complaining just now, I’ll just pay for this.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The young girl behind the cashier watching this warily, holding the scanner in the air, waiting patiently for the two grown men to stop bickering. Jeno accidentally makes eye contact and gives her an apologetic look before nudging Doyoung in the side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um... can you hurry up please?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both Doyoung and Jaehyun hand over their cards at the same time and the girl behind the counter looks like she’s about to pass out. By now, there’s a line forming behind them so Doyoung reluctantly puts his hand down with a heavy sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you just pay for my rent and bills while you’re at it?” Doyoung grumbles softly, as they walk out of the store, with Jeno carrying the H&amp;M bag while Jaehyun carries the rest. It was mostly to himself but Jaehyun manages to catch it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should I?” Jaehyun asks and Doyoung clicks his tongue in annoyance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t mean it literally, but you could help me with the groceries... and the other things...?” Doyoung leans towards Jaehyun and does his best attempt at being cute, placing his voice a few octaves higher and pinching his cheek. (Jaehyun’s face was surprisingly chubby.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See kid? This is why you should always be careful of who you end up with.” Jaehyun whispers with a grin, leaning down slightly to reach the boy’s level and Doyoung nearly roundhouse kicks him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay Jeno, we’ll need to buy you a blanket, a pillow and I’m still debating whether or not to get a sofa bed.” Doyoung stands still and crosses his arms, heavy in thought. “Jaehyun, should I?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, it’s okay, the sofa is good for me, it’s okay.” Jeno says hurriedly. “I’m okay with just a pillow and blanket.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well if you say so. I think there’s a furniture shop here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not going to ikea?” Jaehyun pouts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The nearest ikea is like four stops away by train. If you want to go, we’ll go tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, ikea, I haven’t been there since, forever.” Jeno adds in, with a dreamy look on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh alright, we’ll go to ikea soon, but Jeno, you’ll be fine on that sofa right?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno nods. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung makes a sound of acknowledgement and notices Jeno sure does nod a lot. To be fair, if he could fall asleep on that couch comfortably, Jeno probably could too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung makes another mental checklist. He’s done the clothes shopping, furniture shopping has been pushed to tomorrow and now all he has to do is go grocery shopping. He should probably also buy new pens, paper and envelopes, as the ones he has at home are beginning to run out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright guys, to the supermarket.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Doyoung enters the supermarket, he checks his phone where he’s already gotten a list prepared on the notes app. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He has to buy rice, some vegetables, some meat and eggs. He also has to buy flour, sugar, soju and vodka, but he has a feeling he’d probably skip out on those last two items for the time being. Though he figured he’d add them back to the list because convenience stores sell shitty alcohol that makes him feel like a useless university student again whenever he does drink it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there anything you guys wanna buy?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, can we get chocolate milk?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I knew I was forgetting something.” Doyoung snaps his fingers and adds milk to the list. “And yeah sure, we can get chocolate milk.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaehyun? Anything?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm... you still have instant noodles? You said you eat those right?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I did tell you that, but I just buy them from the seven eleven downstairs.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh okay, then... Just remember what you have to buy. I don’t want anything.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, then let’s go, Jeno come with us too.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung has never had so much happen around him while he’s been out shopping before. Jeno tells him about all the weird people out on the streets giving he and Jaehyun their business cards and asking them to come by if they’re looking for stardom, when all they wanted to do was look around the area. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It mades Doyoung chuckle. Of course if they went out into the middle of the city looking like that, there’d be a million scouters chasing after them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You eat mushrooms right?” Doyoung cuts in, holding up a packet of them, while Jeno goes on and on about the cat cafe they almost went into. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, anyway, Jaehyun said no because he was going to take me somewhere else. So we walked around some more, he took some photos and then we went into some fancy restaurant.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh interesting...” Doyoung replies while eying the small discount shelf. “We can go to a cat cafe someday if you want.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Jeno eyes light up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, hold on... Aren’t you allergic to cats?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah... but it doesn’t matter. I love them.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun walks over to them, with a few bags of meat in hand. “I know you said you only wanted pork shoulder but the lady behind the counter have me some pork belly for free and I kind of couldn’t say no. But I also have the chicken breasts here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, really? She never gave me anything for free.” Doyoung frowns. What favouritism was this? “Hm, I have some mince and wings in the freezer... ah, Jaehyun can you go get some ham? And some sausages.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay when I said I’d pay it doesn’t mean go crazy.” Jaehyun laughs but Doyoung just sticks his tongue out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever, just go and do as you’re told.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun sets his things down in their trolley, which already had bagsof rice, sugar and flour and he walks off to get more meat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come Jeno, we need to get out vegetables. Go get a box of eggs from over there.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep.” Jeno dashes off for the eggs while Doyoung picks out some carrots, cabbage, lettuce and bell peppers. Then he puts the cabbage back because he releases that he already has a lot of kimchi back home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grocery shopping has never been this amusing before, nor has it ever taken this long. Doyoung also notices that Jeno has gotten a lot more comfortable around them, talking more and moving about freely. He smiles at that, he must be doing a good job of taking the boy under his wing. Jeno comes back a few moments later with the eggs and then runs off again telling him, that he’ll fetch the milk and butter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Jaehyun comes back, with a packet of sausages and a packet of ham. “Should we buy some tteokbokki?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh? Why?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun brings forth a jar of cocktail weenies. “This.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh... would you prefer to buy it? I could always make it...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I only said buy in case you wanted to save yourself the trouble of doing it yourself, you might be tired...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, I can make it myself, it’s very easy to. It’ll probably be better than buying a store bought one anyway.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, if you say so.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, so I need to get some rice flour then.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun and Doyoung walk to where the other types of flour were and along the way they pick up some potatoes, garlic, onions and chili. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you need to buy kimchi? Or any gochujang or-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, everytime I visit home they always give me too much.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too much kimchi?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too much everything.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t that a good thing though?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but one time my mother gave me so much homemade stew that I ended up eating it for almost two weeks straight.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh... so it’s like that?” He chuckles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung smiles. “Yeah, but since you two are here, all those dishes will be so much easier to finish.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Glad to be of use.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung kneels down to pick up rice flour and decides to chuck in some potato flour and salt into the trolley as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I think that’s everything. All we gotta do is wait for-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys! Guys! Can we get ice cream?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno comes running over to them, with no milk or butter in hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s the milk and butter?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Jeno giggles. “I forgot. Oops. But can we get ice cream, some guy was giving it out and it was so delicious.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, sure? Go get the milk and butter now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Follow me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung and Jaehyun look at each other, shrug then follow Jeno to get the ice cream, while he runs off to get milk and butter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a young man handing out testers and he smiles when he sees them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our ice cream is made with fresh cream of cows from Australia, please try one.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung takes the little cup and tries it, a strawberry flavoured ice cream, and it was actually pretty good. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaehyun, let’s get one.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man shows them to where the boxes of ice cream were in the freezer and they pick out the strawberry and white chocolate flavour that Doyoung had tried earlier. Doyoung would’ve gotten anything but Jaehyun insisted that he chose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno bows to the man working before skipping off alongside Doyoung and Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then they pay for their things and it’s probably the most money he’s ever spent in a one time trip to the supermarket. However, now they have to rush back home or else all their ice cream will melt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun and Jeno rush towards the bags and refuse to let Doyoung carry anything, instead, he carries the clothes that they’ve bought for Jeno, which were much lighter in comparison. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever, they can suit themselves and honestly, he probably won’t say it, but the two boys were adorable. There hasn’t been a dull moment with them so far. He watches the two walk back home together and Jaehyun looks back and sees him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun grins, dimples showing and looking as pleasant as ever. (Even with very prominent tattoos, that honestly, were kind of hot.) Doyoung frowns back at him, an impulsive and instictive response, but he can already feel that his cheeks are dusted with pink and tinged with warmth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, it feels nice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> -</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So far, so good... i hope :3 </p><p>Even i feel like it’s a little slow... but Dojae will blossom soon enough &lt;3 </p><p>Next chapter should be ready within a week!:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeno has a small problem, Jaehyun finds the most illegal way to solve it. Doyoung aces a job interview.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Johnny and Mark appear! Yay! Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As promised, Doyoung makes sotteok for dinner. He makes the dough out of rice flour himself and grills the pieces of tteokbokki with cocktail weenies on skewers, after generously coating them with a mixture of gochujang, honey, soy sauce, sesame oil and ketchup. Jeno watches this process eagerly, almost drooling onto the countertop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t know why they’re eating this, as it’s pretty easy to just go out and buy it, but whatever. He just went along with the requests of Jaehyun and Jeno. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, they binge watch an entire season of ultimate beastmaster on netflix, on his laptop while on the comfort of his sofa. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few days later, most of which was spent cooped up at home where the three men usually just layed on the sofa and watched netflix on Doyoung’s computer, a lot of cooking and while Jaehyun, Doyoung and Jeno nearly strangle each other over rounds of uno, he was also busy receiving and writing emails to his parents and handwriting a letter to grandma. He didn’t understand why he had to make separate letters to his family when they all lived in the same fucking village, where he knows that his grandma comes to visit almost every day, but whatever, he knows his grandma reads the emails and so he types most of the details in there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honestly, he wasn’t really too sure how to phrase these recent events. He can’t just suddenly announce that he’s taken in an orphan and an ex mobster all of a sudden without sending his poor mother into cardiac arrest. Instead he tells his family he’s taken in new roommates, and it’ll have to do for now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Jeno and Jaehyun asked why all the letters were handwritten, Doyoung simply sighed and explained the whole fiasco back home. The two boys seemed more entertained and almost enamoured by his home life and family than anything else. Which really just made him question just how bad they had it at their own homes, if something as simple as communication managed blow their minds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While he’s in the middle of balancing writing back to home, taking care of a teenager and attempting to stifle ever growing feelings for his roommate, he’s also still trying to get a job. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, he has an interview tomorrow and it’s a very important one indeed. It was a test for potential new employees at Taeyong’s company, which was one of the most famous, richest, successful and well paying in all of Korea. If he managed to get in, it would truly call for a celebration. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While he’s busy sending his information, such as his birth certificate and what not, to the company for his application, he realises that he’ll have to sign Jeno up for school as well. How does one even enroll a child into school anyway? It shouldn’t be too hard - right? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung does some googling, stumbles across a few wikihow pages and gets a good look at all the schools in the area, in order to find the one Jungwoo works in and decides he’ll need some help from Jeno himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Jeno. Come here.” He says and the boy who’s currently playing with a tamagotchi, which Jaehyun bought for him yesterday while they were supposed to buy an android charger, turns it off and leaps towards him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Jeno asks and takes a look at Doyoung’s laptop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have your birth certificate? Or a passport?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh... well I have a train card from back in Gunsan... oh and a bus card.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, a train card from Gunsan won’t help you get into school.” Doyoung sighs, and cracks his knuckles. “I need to give these guys a birth certificate at least.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What for? I’ve never gotten a passport and I don’t think I have a birth certificate either.” Jeno pouts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably to make sure that you actually exist. I don’t know. Aish, this is hard.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun who was busy reading a book, something that was probably a classic, western piece of literature, puts his book down page first onto the sofa, and makes his way to Doyoung, who’s hunched over the dining table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He massages his hands into his shoulders, making him feel tense and relaxed at the same time, and it causes him to sit up straight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you need a birth certificate, IDs or a passport, I know a guy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, really?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he’s my friend, so it’s cool.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung is fairly impressed. He never expected Jaehyun out of all people to know and be friends with a civil servant. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it possible to see him? But not tomorrow I’ll be busy then.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm, not sure, but I’ll give him a call.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, Jaehyun whips out his phone and steps outside to the balcony. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your birthday? Year of birth? Place of birth?” Doyoung asks continuously as he continues to browse through all the information he’ll need to write down. Why did Jungwoo have to work in such a complicated place goddamnit? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My birthday is April twenty third. I’m sixteen this year so write two thousand and one.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeez you’re young. What was I doing back then?” Doyoung chuckles as he writes all the stuff down. “Place of birth? Name of parents?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was born in Donggunsan hospital. My father’s name is Lee Yeongmin... but I’m not sure of my mother’s name... she left when I was about nine... so I don’t really know anything... maybe it was...” Jeno starts rambling nervously, something he did when they first met and he could see the boy begin to dig his fingernails into his palms again, another bad habit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeno, breathe.” Doyoung grabs onto his hands and spread them out as tenderly as he can. “You don’t have to tell me anything if you’re not comfortable-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s fine.” Jeno says shakily. “My mother ran away and left me when I was nine, to suffer from my alcoholic father who preferred to gamble than bother with me. So I don’t know her name.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeno-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I think it might have been Han Dahee... or something very similar.” He begins to smile, although it was very strained, rather bittersweet smile. “I would not be surprised if my parents lost the birth certificate anyway... It’s good that you’re getting a new one... just for me...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, yeah, what else am I supposed to do?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno smiles again, his eyes sparkling. “Nobody’s ever cared enough about me to do all this.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Send you to school?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but also make sure that I’m eating and that I’m sleeping comfortably.” Jeno stands up fully, leaning away from the top of the chair Doyoung is sitting in. “Anyway, that’s all right? I have a tamagotchi to feed now, thanks.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno hops away, like nothing has happened and Doyoung sits there in silence, unmoving for a few seconds. What was this feeling washing over him like a low tide? He felt... warm, and he could feel his heart skyrocket up into his throat. How could Jeno say something like that do casually, as if something like that doesn’t affect him, or anybody else? Doesn’t the boy know the weight of his words? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun comes back into the apartment a few minutes later, while Doyoung has a tab open but abandoned for Jeno’s school registration, and he’s currently sending an email back home. He’s already put his letter to grandma in an envelope. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, my buddy Johnny says he can do me something real quick, is the day after tomorrow fine?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you good? You look kind of pale.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine.” Doyoung turns to look at Jaehyun, who’s got his eyebrows furrowed as he looks at him. “Actually, let’s talk in the bedroom for a moment.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inside, Jaehyun asks what’s wrong and he lets out a deep, tired breath. “I’m not sure what to do with Jeno.” He admits. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, all we gotta do is keep him for a while, I thought we both agreed to help him out.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know, but... I just don’t want his past catching up to him. He had a whole life back in Gunsan, and now, unlike in our time, it’s not as easy to just run away and abandon your whole life.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, but-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but what if police or CPS start looking for him? What if he actually has relatives that are looking for him right now? What if we get in trouble because we’re housing this minor and-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doyoung. Breathe.” Jaehyun puts his hands on his shoulders and begin to knead into them softly, like he did before, and for some reason, it shut him up. “I’m not sure if you’ve realised but the kid has kind of been giving the message that his family... doesn’t exactly care for him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I guess, you’re right.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t forget that Gunsan isn’t like Seoul, it’s an entirely different place.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung nods. “Yeah, I know.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, if nobody’s reporting the kid missing, and if his parents are dead like he says they are, then it’s likely nobody’s looking for him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, alright.” Doyoung says but Jaehyun is stil holding him. “You can let go now, I’ve been comforted, thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of letting go, Jaehyun instead brings him a little closer and Doyoung doesn’t say a word, he doesn’t threaten him or bite back. Instead, he lets himself be cradled and he won’t ever tell him, but he’s a little glad Jaehyun didn’t let go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t quite know how Jaehyun views him as right now, nor his sexuality, but if the man is comfortable hugging him, then it’s good enough for Doyoung. Even after all these years, he doesn’t know him super well, but it’s not like he doesn’t have time to know him now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung moves away first, and even though it’s only been a few seconds, it’s felt like a lifetime. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What time is it? Are you hungry?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun laughs. “I don’t know, but sure.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I’ll ask the boy as well.” He hums, already trying to envision the contents of his fridge. He might have to go back to the supermarket soon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His door was already slightly ajar, but when he opens it fully, he’s met with the sight of Jeno trying to scramble away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? What were you doing?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno begins to ramble again. “Nothing, I was just wondering where you guys went and I decided to check the bedroom...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun runs over to them, both in the middle of the doorway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you see or hear?” Jaehyun asks. Doyoung nods, making a small “hm” sound. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing, nothing! Well... just you guys sucking face-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We weren’t!” They both shout at the same time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, sorry.” Jeno laughs. “Wait - then you guys aren’t a couple?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung frowns. “No? Where did you get that idea?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno snorts, and then winks before getting up and promptly ignoring him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung looks at Jaehyun with a pointed look. He only shrugs back at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung wakes up at a reasonable for the first time, in quite a while (just over a week) and he climbs over Jaehyun’s log of a body and stumbles into the bathroom, where he repeats a routine, similar to the one he had back when he was working for the mafia. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and got dressed in a suit and tie. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he took his phone, and his briefcase and takes the few minutes walk to the train station and a few minutes more to ride the train to the next station and this was where the metropolitan heart of the city really was. It was sky high towers of offices and shops, it was always congested, brimming with life, people and cars honking, a true concrete jungle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is also where the company Doyoung is hoping to work for is located. He knows he’ll be competing with a bunch of fresh faced university graduates and no offense to them, but there is a reason why the Jung gang had managed to survive for so long with only Doyoung as their sole accountant, sorting through and organising their numbers an finances - he was excellent at his job, almost to a fault. He was extremely skilled, and if he were bothered enough, Doyoung very well could be considered a genius, a miracle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he steps into the building after walking for a bit and steps into the makeshift exam room a few floors up that famous, shiny blue building and is met with the anxious, fretting boys and girls there, all hoping to come out with a job, no matter what it may be. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat on a desk, according to number and saw the tests that the interviewers, or the CEO, or whatever, of the company set for them. Doyoung didn’t want to sound cocky, but what he saw down there looked really easy. He didn’t know what it was about numbers, but once he started doing them and working them out, his body goes into some kind of mindless zone and right now, he’s doing just that. Pressure and large sums don’t affect him anymore, at least not since working for the gang, and his history back in school and university backs it up too - he was almost always in the top three academically. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sees these and he knows what he’s doing and soon enough, he’s finished everything. Doyoung takes a look around him and sees that most - no, everybody else was not yet finished, all their backs hunched and faces leaning over, busy doing their work. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thinks about staying a while longer, at least until a few people have finished but when he checks the time, they’ve still got an hour and a bit to finish this test, and when Doyoung thinks about it, if he finished now, he could easily make it to the supermarket, buy some food and make it home in time to cook lunch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought about making pasta carbonara, something nice and western that Jaehyun probably ate before. Speaking of Jaehyun, he thinks the other man should try finding a job as well, even if he had tons of money in his account. Doyoung didn’t care if it was a part time job, but the man needed something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung closes his laptop, picks up his stuff and walks to the front where somebody, an employee or an interviewer is, and bows before him slightly, thanking him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quite a few people look up from their desks at the source of the noise. The interviewer raises his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re done?” He asks, sounding a bit sceptical. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” Doyoung says curtly. “I’ll be excused now, I have a boy back home to take care of now. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um- yeah, okay, thank you. You’re excused.” The interviewer says, still sounding unsure and it’s all Doyoung need to turn away and walk forward, out of the room and out of the building. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaehyun, are you sure you know where it is?” He finally asks, after he’s sure they’ve gone past the same building thrice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun holds him by the shoulder even tighter. Doyoung isn’t too sure if this kind if gesture is something two friends do together but it’s not like he’s going to stop him. “Of course I do, why wouldn’t I know the location of my best friend’s workplace.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaehyun, I can literally use google maps or something.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, this is one of those low-key places, they won’t be on google or anything like that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, don’t tell me this is something to do with the ma-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys... why do we have to go somewhere weird and out of town. Don’t we have to go to a government office or something to get a birth cert, and like, pictures?” Jeno suddenly pipes up, probably confused as to why they’re all going around in circles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun and Doyoung look at each other, one of mutual panic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do we..?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should we..?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was fine right? It should be okay to tell Jeno about this right? Jeno wasn’t really a child, he’s mature enough to understand something like this. If he didn’t like it, then they’d just figure out another way around this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yeah okay, Jaehyun, you tell the boy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun clears his throat, and stands infront of Jeno. “Well, you see kid, we’re not getting your birth certificate from the government. We’re getting it from more... unconventional means.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So it’s illegal?” Jeno asks, tilting his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably... yeah, okay, it’s illegal.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno frowns at that, and Doyoung is very, very close to having a mental breakdown. (Okay, it’s exaggerating a little, but still) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re sorry, we should’ve told you earlier, if you’re uncomfortable we’ll jus-“ He says hurriedly, expecting Jeno to become upset, to lose his faith and trust in them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s okay. We’re just doing this so I can go to school right?” Jeno shrugs, but at least the news doesn’t shock him as much as he thought it would. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but if it’s threatening you then maybe...” Doyoung begins to feel doubts about this whole thing once again. How on earth did he maange to get roped into this? Why did he even take in the damn teenager? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun speaks up. “Hey, guys listen, the kid’s from Gunsan, they literally won’t notice. I wouldn’t be taking you guys to Johnny if I didn’t trust him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, they continue onwards, and eventually, Jaehyun does find Johnny’s office, after a train ride and an infuriating walk around some seedy part of town. Damn, it seems Jaehyun only knows all the shitty parts of this damn country. No wonder wherever they go Jaehyun is clinging onto Doyoung like something bad might happen. He doesn’t complain though, and he makes an effort to hold onto Jeno in some way, whether it’s his shirt sleeve or his shoulder. But only while they’re in this part of town. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny’s (that’s what Doyoung thinks he’s called) office, is a small, two storey building, tucked inside an alleyway full of shady shops and businesses. He didn’t even know all this existed, but it seems that the underground was larger than he thought. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They enter the building, called Suh Printing and Photography and that’s where they see a man, who looks about their age and who was freakishly tall runs up to Jaehyun, and the two exchange some kind of weird, over exaggerated handshake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Johnny this is Doyoung and Jeno, Doyoung and Jeno, this is Johnny.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno bows and ushers a small, nervous hello, while Doyoung does the same but he says hello with a little fake confidence and extend his hand out for a handshake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Charming.” Johnny says and accepts his hand. Doyoung doesn’t know what he means by that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny slings an arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders and leads the rest of them into a back room, presumably where the actual business took place. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mark, can you go watch the front for a bit?” Johnny yells out, to which a boy, probably around Jeno’s age, or a bit older shows up, and he immediately takes a step back when he sees the new faces. He looks a little overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys, this is Mark, the newest addition to the Suh family, he’s like a little brother to me.” Johnny says, smiling brightly. “Mark, this is Jaehyun, Doyoung and Jeno. Jaehyun is real close to me, my best friend.” Then he pauses, looking like he’s pondering over something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, dude, what are those two to you? Are they like new members or..?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh...” Jaehyun says, a little nervously. “Uh, they’re my... roommates.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Roomates? Your family reopened the dorm again or something?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Jaehyun grits out. “Anyway, we don’t have much time, and we have much to do. Shall we continue?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny smirks. “Mm, how about no? I wanna figure this out. Doyoung? How abo-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun frowns and slaps a hand over Johnny’s mouth. “Stop it, you’re gonna make them feel awkward!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Jaehyun recoils away with disgust, wiping his hand on his leg. “Ew! Fuck dude!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny just laughs. “Whatever, let’s get your stuff done now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So the kid needs a birth certificate? And a few pictures? Cool, easy.” Johnny nods as he listens to Jaehyun’s requests. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gestures for Jeno to sit infront of a white screen that he pulls down, and so he does. Johnny takes a few photos and then he sets his camera down, takes out the SD card and does some stuff that Doyoung doesn’t really understand on a dusty desktop computer and then, the small printer next to it, beeps and a few sets of passport sized portraits of Jeno are printed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright kiddo, now you’re gonna have to tell me some things now.” Johnny clasps his hands together as he leans over his computer, typing something out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh... like what?” Jeno asks. Doyoung can sense his fear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your full name?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lee Jeno.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Date of birth?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“April twenty third, two thousand and one.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christ, Doyoung thought. This motherfucker was young. Then again, perhaps he was just growing old. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, how about your place of birth?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gunsan.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmkay... parent’s names?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lee Yeongmin and Han Dahee.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, very good, now, just a little more...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a little while, and a few more questions, with Johnny, Jaehyun and Jeno simply making up answers for some of them, while Doyoung watches with increasing anxiety. Though he manages to calm himself down, this was the mafia dealing with them, they’ll be fine as long as they don’t get on Johnny’s or his family’s bad side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, done!” Johnny finishes typing and clicking and slams his hands against the table. “That was all you guys needed? Pictures and a cert?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung nods. “Yes, thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem, but it’ll take a while for this to save and print, if you don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, it’s no problem at all, thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny smiles, looking down at him from his angle. “Sure then.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Jaehyun and Johnny start talking, something about never having time to see each other and they laugh. Jaehyun’s cheeks bunch up and his dimples are exposed and Doyoung kinda wants to bite into them. Then he shakes his head and leads Jeno out of the room to let the two friends catch up, thinking, let’s not be weird today. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They see Mark leaning against the store’s front counter, looking quite bored. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeno, you should say hi, aren’t you the same age?” Doyoung whispers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh?” Jeno sputters. “But - but, I -“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, just go talk to him.” Doyoung gives him a push forward and Mark looks their way, looking curious. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, hi?” Jeno mumbles and he waves awkwardly. Doyoung doesn’t pay it too much attention, whatever works. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark smiles, looking just as nervous as Jeno does. “Hey. You’re Jeno right? Jaehyun’s boy?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh... yeah, sure, I am. You’re Mark? Johnny’s... boy..?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung watches this exchange fondly. Jeno’s finally made a friend, how sweet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two younger boys talk and Mark gets excited over something Jeno’s said. Doyoung wonders what he should do now, since the only two people he knows here, are already preoccupied. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes a look around him, and does some snooping around. The office is small, just a small receptionist table where Mark and Jeno were, and the space where most of the work with the computer and printer, took place, where Johnny and Jaehyun were. The decoration was minimal and humble, he might even say shabby, although he still thought the shop was fine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a small table right inbetweent the two rooms that catches his attention. It’s decorated with a single succulent and a few framed pictures. One was of Johnny and Mark, and it looked very recent. The other was of Johnny and a much older man, and the photo looked to be a few years old, Doyoung assumes the man was either Johnny’s boss or father. The last photo is the most interesting, it definitely looked very old, and it was of Johnny and Jaehyun, both of them looking young and happy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun didn’t have all his tattoos yet, and his face was even chubbier than it already was. Doyoung chuckles a little, muttering a small, quiet “cute” as he takes in the mid two thousand’s hairstyles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, something touches him and he yelps, turning back, just to find an amused looking Johnny behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, sorry man.” Johnny says, stepping back a bit. “Just saw you preoccupied there.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Johnny! Stop it.” Jaehyun comes up to them and moans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny laughs. “Stop what?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re gonna make him feel akward!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? No, of course not! Doyoung, you feeling awkward?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He answered out of fear and courtesy!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That he did, but he’d rather not say it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Jaehyun, go get me a juice box or something out of the fridge, will you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun opens his mouth to say something, but he closes it and goes off to do whatever he’s been told to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The door’s unlocked, you’ll be fine!” Johnny yells out, then he turns to Doyoung with an expression he can only describe as “up to no good” and honestly, it was a little unnerving. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, Kim Doyoung?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your relationship with my dude Jaehyun?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Friends.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just friends?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure? You guys are just friends for real, or is it like a you both like each other but are scared to ruin the friendship?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No... we’re just friends.” Doyoung grits his teeth. Johnny wasn’t entirely wrong, he’s been attracted to Jaehyun for awhile now, but he knows the other probably doesn’t feel the same way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? Just friends for real, or one of those guys who say no homo and then have loving passionate sex, kind of bros?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s- that’s oddly specific...” Doyoung says. “Are you okay Johnny?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So just friends? For real, for real?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, so please stop talking about it. Though, you can tell me when the papers will be ready, if anything else needs to be added or, something like that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny nods. “Yeah, they’ll be ready pretty soon, I think it’s just printing right now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm, okay.” Doyoung leans against the wall a little and crosses his arms. “So, how long have you and Jaehyun known each other?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh we go way back baby, we’ve known each other since we were like, kids. Our fathers were friends, and our gangs made deals and stuff pretty often. Plus we’re the same age, so it made friendship pretty easy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I see, that’s nice.” Doyoung wonders briefly if Johnny knew anything about Jaehyun’s departure from the world of organised crime. Then he wonders if Mr. Jung himself knew, and how he’d react. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it is. Good thing he has you, I was wondering if he had any other friends, especially those who would take him in after what happened.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh? What happened?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh? You don’t know?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That Jaehyun was in a gang, and then left!” Johnny waves his hands around frantically. “Although he looks much happier now, I’m glad he finally listened to me. My intuitions are always right, maybe I should start a psychic business.” He mumbes to himself softly. Doyoung just looks at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I helped him escape, what the- yeah, okay. I’m glad he has other friends too. All he did was stay at home.” Doyoung says eventually. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know he did, what a loser.” Johnny laughs breathily, looking fond. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung rolls his eyes. All he does is stay at home himself. “You asked him to leave?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh? No of course not. He’s never really been fond of being in a gang or it’s culture. He hated violence and being a gangster. Although he did hit anybody who threatened those he cared about. He’s a surprisingly good fighter for someone who hates it.” Johnny begins to explain. “The boss took him in when he was younger, and maybe that’s why? I dunno but I could see how badly it affected him, and how much he wanted to leave.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you persuaded him to?” Doyoung asks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, basically. That’s about right.” Johnny says. “Although the boss took him in and trained him for mafia business, it wasn’t what he wanted nor needed. He’s not like me, he couldn’t handle it well.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I see.” Doyoung nods. He thinks about it, and realises that Jaehyun had been rather quiet and sullen back at the dorms, but he thought it was simply his personality. The closer they got, and the more time they spent in the real world, he sees more of Jaehyun, a brighter, more colourful side who loves spoiling kids, dressing fashionably and eating meat. A cute guy with dimples and neck tattoos, a guy who didn’t like to drink but never seemed to get drunk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait. How’d you help him out?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I used to work for the Jung family. When I left he begged me to take him with me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny laughs at that. “What a guy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What a guy indeed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, guys.” Jaehyun’s warm, soft voice comes through, along with thudding coming from somewhere in the building. “I only found watermelon juice, bro seriously, what’s with all the watermelon, and your house is a mess now. The fuck.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, that’s Mark. He’s real messy sometimes, and he loves watermelon, so I bought some.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung blinks. “Ah, that’s right, Jaehyun, we’ll need to stop by the supermarket today, I need limescale and rubber gloves. Probably some multi surface cleaner too. It’s almost time for the deep cleaning.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, the deep cleaning, yeah sure.” Jaehyun nods. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny watches the both of them with a wide, mischievous grin. Doyoung feels incredibly awkward. Johnny was genuine and charming, but he was also really fucking weird, but someone like him seemed to suit Jaehyun, who was calmer and more controlled than the other was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was nice, Doyoung felt happy for him. Having close knit friendships with real love and trust was something rare and should be cherished. He’d tell Jaehyun this later probably, finally something heartfelt that he didn’t feel the need of liquid courage to say. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this is good so far... thank you for reading until now heh :) </p><p>Even this slow burn is killing me but it’ll get better eventually ;) </p><p>The next chapter should be ready by next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeno goes to school and Doyoung goes back to work. (Basically)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let’s get this bread.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung brings out the hoover, the bucketand mop, and the multipurpose surface cleaner along with some pieces of cloth, much to the apparent disappointment of the other two boys. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Come on guys, you know the rules, this place gets cleaned up every two weeks.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh.” Jeno groans, but he gets up from the sofa anyway, along with Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, the boy can hoover the floors and and mop up, Jaehyun, you can polish the wooden tables and chairs as well as clean up the kitchen area.” Doyoung points here and there with his fingers. “I’ll do the laundry, clean the bathroom and then we can all send down the recycling downstairs.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about the oven?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’ll sort that out as well.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, less chatting, get cracking.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno picks up the hoover and starts vacuuming around the house, starting with the area by the front door. Jaehyun fiddles with the bottle of wood polish, and starts scrubbing the wooden coffee table by the sofa. Pleased with this, Doyoung takes out the two baskets in his small storage room and begins sorting through the laundry basket, which is considerably fuller, than it usually is. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung usually washes his clothes once a week. He separates the light coloured clothes from the dark ones in different baskets. Then he takes off his bed sheets, duvet covers and pillow cases and sorts them out according to colour. He then takes the light basket over to the stackable washer-dryer machine tucked away in a small corner of his kitchen, next to his stove and fridge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s still not sure if he quite likes all his apartment appliances but most of them were already there, so he accepted them to save money, time and effort, though he must say he enjoys the stackable machine, as it works surprisingly well and saves a lot of space. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon he manages to stuff the clothes into the washer, after putting in the detergent, so he decides to put his pillows and blankets in new covers, as well as placing a new bed sheet over his mattress. It’s a little challenging but he gets the job done. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a little noisy due to Jeno’s hoovering, but he admires their teamwork. Everything is being done so well, quickly and efficiently. The other two had better feel the same. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heads back outside and sees that Jaehyun has finished polishing all the wooden furniture and has moved on to the stove, looking down at it with a frown. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you need help with anything Jaehyun? Do you know how to clean a stove?” Doyoung walks over to him, and decides that he has enough time to spare with the laundry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun shakes his head and laughs a little. “Never cleaned one ever. I do need your help.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, scoot over.” Doyoung pats Jaehyun on the hip and he moves slightly to the other side. “First you have to make sure the stove is cool and the gas is turned off. It is isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, then you’ll have to remove the grates,” Doyoung does exactly that, and he smiles when Jaehyun removes the other one. “Now, you take these to the sink and wash them with soap and warm water.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of them turn around and stand next to each other by the sink while Jaehyun turns the tap on and chucks the grates into the sink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi! Be careful with it will you!” Doyoung snaps. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever, go wash those up, I’ll wash up the stovetop, where’s that spra-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun grabs onto his wrist and prevents him from walking away. Slowly, he pulls him towards the running water, until his fingertips are touching the warm water. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung quirks an eyebrow. Why was he doing this? What was this? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is the water warm enough?” Jaehyun asks. Doyoung wants to face palm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, the water’s fine.” He doesn’t say anything about the grip on his arm or Jaehyun’s soft, husky voice. He just lets the skinship slide. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, thanks.” Jaehyun lets go of him, and Doyoung walks away to get another sponge, the one he purposefully uses for cleaning surfaces and table tops with, and begins scrubbing away at the now bare stovetop, with the multipurpose spray, making sure not to get the switches wet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His wrist still feels warm and tingly from Jaehyun’s touch, and it becomes unbearable to ignore as time goes on. Even when he watches as Jaehyun finish washing up the grates and leaving on the dish rack to dry and rushes up to Jeno, to help him start mopping the floor as the boy stores the hoover away in it’s storage room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung continues to watch them in the living room, his heart beginning to flutter. He shakes his head, attempting to shake off the whole feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why would Jaehyun hold onto him like that? What kind of foolery was this? God, it was driving him up the wall. Jaehyun couldn’t be attracted to him... could he? No, it was simply impossible, it was simply crazy, wishful thinking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung continues to scrub down the stove. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some time later and a lot of loading and unloading laundry later, the three of them were finally finished cleaning up the house. Laundry was washed, folded and put away, countertops and stovetops were wiped clean, the sofa and his cupboards were dusted down and everything was all put away and sorted out nicely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, it had only taken them a few hours. If Doyoung were doing this himself, it would definitely take a day. It seemed like he really didn’t have anything better to do, now that he thinks about it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now he and Jaehyun were going downstairs to sort out the recycling. Jeno was supposed to do it with them but he had a tamagotchi to feed. Doyoung can’t even remember where the boy got that blasted thing now, but he was sure it was definitely an obsession. He knows he was obsessed with it as a child, and he briefly wonders how Jeno managed to get his hands on one as well, he didn’t know they were still being produced. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He and Jaehyun both hold a plastic crate each, both filled with paper, plastic and a lot of glass. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You drink too much.” Jaehyun says while they’re in the elevator. “How can you produce all this within two weeks? How are you not dead yet?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung shrugs. “Dunno. Working for your family was pretty stressful.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t wanna intrude or anything, but I really do think that you should limit your alcohol intake. You’ll end up killing yourself at this rate.” Jaehyun sighs, eyes big and staring straight at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung coughs. “Yeah, sure.” He really doesn’t know how this one man is able to twist his heart around and control his life so easily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They reach the ground floor and head out of the lift rooms. They walk out of the apartment building estate and find the recycling bins quickly. By the bins is a group of four middle aged ladies, Doyoung knows them as they’re all in the opposite building from him, which are bigger and more suitable for families. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He only knows them because they all filed a complaint against him after they witnessed him go a little too heavy on the alcohol and threw up all over his balcony. Apparently it traumatised their children, who were probably all under the age of twelve, but in his eyes, it was their problem. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, nothing came out of it, other than a few dirty looks in his direction every time they run into each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah fuck, it’s them.” He hisses and Jaehyun turns to look at them, then back to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why, what’s wrong with them?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing, they just hate me. They just think that I’m an alcoholic.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m pretty sure that you are one thou-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just shut up, I haven’t had a drink in nearly two weeks, I’m working on it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun slings an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in under his arm, and a little too close to his body (not that Doyoung is complaining) and his laughs a little. “I know, I know. I’m proud of you baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eurgh, stop that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop what?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever you’re doing, you ass-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung stops talking when they reach the recycling bins and see the ladies stop talking amongst themselves to look them up and down. He smiles awkwardly, and bows a little before starting to dispose of the plastic in his crate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good afternoon.” Jaehyun mumurs before joining Doyoung in his task. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thinks the group will simply walk away, but instead they circle around them, crossing their arms or placing their hands on their hips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kim Doyoung.” One lady, who he only knows by Mrs. Oh says. “How are you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine, thank you. How are you?” He says back, keeping his tone cool. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s this?” Another lady, whom he doesn’t know the name of asks bluntly, obviously more straightforward than Mrs. Oh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Jung Jaehyun.” He places a firm hand on his shoulder and bows to the women. “I live with Doyoung.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, interesting. We live in the other building, just over there.” They say, pointing to the apartment complexes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, anyways we must go now. See you later.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as the women finish talking, and Doyoung almost finishes recycling the plastic, Jeno comes zipping through, bolting straight towards Doyoung. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah...” He groans, panting like a dog. He doesn’t notice the concerned and confused stares everyone is giving him. “There’s a guy upstairs, he delivered a package, I need your ID number.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno practically shoves a package into his arms and Doyoung nods. “Oh, this is the backpack I ordered for you. Okay, let me just... there.” He writes down his signature and his ID number before giving the package back to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” Jeno says before he rushes back into the building. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’d you order a bag for?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The boy needed a new one. The one he has now is too old and tattered for a new school year.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I see.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doyoung, Jaehyun, who was that young fellow just now?” Another lady, whose name might be Mrs. Kang asks, with gleaming eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He looks really young, doesn’t he?” Mrs. Oh says out of the blue. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung and Jaehyun freeze, they both turn to look at each other. Like any responsible adult, of course they had excuses and explainations lined up, the problem was that other people may or may not believe it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s his nephew. We’re taking care of him for a while. His parents passed recently and we were the only ones that could care for him.” Jaehyun decides to answer before he does. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my... really? Tell that child that we’re sorry for him.” Mrs. Oh says. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your relationship with Jaehyun anyway? Why are you both taking care of a kid?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeonah!” Mrs. Oh hisses, and that turns out to be the name of the lady Doyoung didn’t know. “You can’t just say that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, he lives with me, so it’d be weird not to talk or hang out with my nephew.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right now, Doyoung’s just spewing half assed bullshit. He didn’t think he’d have to answer detailed questions to a bunch of middle aged women. Jaehyun stares at him with an eyebrow raised, but other than that, he doesn’t do anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, okay.” Mrs. Kang says. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now tell us your relationship.” Mrs. Yeonah says and Mrs. Oh shoos her away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what, we’re gonna get going now. Lovely chat, don’t throw up again, bye bye.” The last lady, who was probably the nicest and youngest of the four, who he only knows by Mrs. Baek, grabs her friends and starts walking away as quickly as she can. They simply follow her with rushed goodbyes their way and one last pair of googoo eyes toward Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll find out what you are soon! Hope that Jaehyun’s single or with a nice pretty girl!” Mrs. Yeonah shouts and Mrs. Oh smacks her across the back of her head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung and Jaehyun give each other puzzled looks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your neighbours are scary.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, they live the other building. The actual neighbours are some couple with a kid and the other neighbours are probably stoners. I don’t know the rest.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh. Interesting.” Jaehyun says, and then the both of them continue on with the recycling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>“Uncles huh? We’ve really dug ourselves one hell of a grave.” <br/><br/></p><p class="p2">“Well, it wasn’t supposed to go that far, but that fucking bitch forced me to say some bullshit.” Doyoung whines, throwing the recycling into the bins a bit harder than he should have. “It’s fine, we can just be like... metaphorical... pretend uncles or something.” <br/><br/></p><p class="p2">Jaehyun shrugs. “That works.” <br/><br/></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Just like that, their conversation is finished and is dropped. Maybe it’ll be one of those things they’ll confront once they almost spiral out of control. Who knows. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung thinks over Mrs. Yeonah’s words - what were they? What was their relationship? Friends? Probably. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What a curse. He just had to be stuck in the semi-romantic limbo with Jaehyun, one day wanting him like crazy and the next thinking that he could do without him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno, that boy was making things complicated as well. He thinks the boy adds in an extra sense of familiarity and domesticity. He and Jaehyun bond over the child. They care for him like family would. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung doesn’t know what on earth to feel. So he sweeps in under the imaginary rug inside his brain and sucks it up. He had things to do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He and Jaehyun finally finish so they take their crates back up into the house and Jeno immediately starts complaining that he’s hungry and that his tamagotchi has fallen sick. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He decides to make stir fried beef for a late lunch-early dinner. Along with the beef he chucks in bell peppers, onions and makes some rice, as well as debating to serve it with eggs, before deciding against it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s just before dinner is ready and Jaehyun and Jeno are both attempting to fix the dying tamagotchi, when Doyoung receives the email that he’s been wishing and praying for. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Dear Kim Doyoung, </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>This email has been sent to inform you that you have been accepted for the position of accountant in SM Conglomerate Coparations. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Please be in office starting on the 3rd of April.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Signed, </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Ok Sunyeol, CEO of SM Conglomerate Coparations. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He screams. Jaehyun and Jeno look up, both of them flinching or jumping. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doyoung, what’s wrong?” Jaehyun asks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung feels like he’s going to faint. He starts jumping up and down, still wearing an apron and holding a spatula. “I got accepted! I got the job!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno claps. “Congrats.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun gets up, and holds Doyoung down, forcing him to stop bouncing up and down. “The people down below will complain.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t care, did they get into fucking SM Conglomerates? Didn’t think so.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughs. “Okay, whatever. Congratulations Doyoung.” Jaehyun pulls him close, and gives him a soft, half hug and pulls away within a few seconds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung almost manages to snake an arm around Jaehyun. He plays it off cool with a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Does Jaehyun understand how this plays with his heartstrings. He can’t just hug him randomly, even if he enjoys it. He can’t just keep driving himself up the wall like this - pull it together! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, anyway, let’s eat before the food goes cold, Jeno go set up the table.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno flops his tamagotchi down. “Aight.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung feels happy and light, as if he’s floating in the air. He takes out two bottles of soju and three glasses. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come guys, I think this is reason enough to celebrate. Jeno’s going to school and I’m working for SM.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t it illegal for Jeno to dri-?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who cares, pour me one.” Jeno cuts Jaehyun off, shoving a glass in Doyoung’s direction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go eat something first. Of you drink alcohol without eating something beforehand, you’ll throw up.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They eat and sip on their drinks, while he had to take Jeno’s soju because the boy took one minuscule sip and winced like he just ate a lemon. He hated it, and it probably shook him up a little. Doyoung snorted when it happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now Jaehyun and Jeno were both helping him wash up, and he wonders what to do now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thinks back to a few days prior, when he and Jeno went to school and Jaehyun went to hang out with Johnny. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno had to go, so he could take the entry test. Plus he and Jungwoo got to meet for the first time in a while. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The school Jungwoo worked in was just an average high school with nothing too out of the ordinary. It wasn’t a prestigious private school with a gourmet cafe of a canteen nor a beautiful garden for students to lounge around in, but it was a decent building with decent facilities. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seemed like it was probably better than the high school Jeno went to back in Gunsan because he said that it was, apparently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno had to go in by himself some empty classroom to take the entry test, while Jungwoo and Doyoung stood outside chatting away. Occasionally, a few of the students would pass by, some would greet Jungwoo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay, okay.” Jungwoo exhaled, already looking excited. “You’re gonna tell me how you ended up with a kid in your hands.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh it’s nothing much...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you know how shocked I was to receive that phone call? Oh, hi- Jungwoo- yeah- I have a teenage kid now- can I send him here? Like-“ Jungwoo then made a frustrated noise that doesn’t exist in the dictionary. “What? Since when? What is this? How?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, do not tell anyone else... but, Jaehyun and I were walking down the street when we suddenly ran into the boy, and he got injured and looked really weak so we took him to the clinic.” Doyoung had brushed over a few minor details but it was fine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh huh... continue...” Jungwoo said, already invested. “Wait, who’s Jaehyun?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My roomate, now let me finish. So then the boy actually follows us home and after some prying turns out that he’s from Gunsan and doesn’t have the best home life so we kinda... sorta... took him in..?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck?” Jungwoo deadpanned. “Well, I guess only you could be nice enough to adopt a child that stalked you back home.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not gonna treat him any different are you?” Doyoung glared and Jungwoo shook his head, and raised his hands up in defence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, of course not. He’s practically your kid anyway.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to treat him just like any other student. You are also going to say that Jeno is my nephew, who is under my care because his parents have passed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But have they actually?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, his father, not sure about the mother though.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know... this feels kind of illegal. Pretending to he family members and what not.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So? It’s for his own good. It’ll all work out.” Doyoung chews on his bottom lips for a moment. “It’s like... we can say I’m like his uncle... figure... ya know? That’ll work right, I mean, not like anybody’s gonna get up his ass about his guardians... right?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungwoo shrugged. “Well, I sure hope so.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon enough, Jeno finishes his test and the next day, there’s an email back from the school saying he’s been accepted, and that he’ll be able to start in the beginning of April. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung bought him a large chocolate ice cream as a treat, and he managed to do some shopping for school necessities like uniforms and stationary. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took a trip back to school and a trip to the bookstore to get the job done, but once it was, he felt like it was completely worth it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After they ate and cleaned up, Doyoung was currently writing an email back home, Jeno was still playing with that stupid tamagotchi and Jaehyun was sitting next to him, watching him type away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it troublesome to write emails and letters, for the same people?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but I just put everything in the emails and keep the letter short.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I see.” Jaehyun gets a little closer and watches. “What are you writing about now?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m telling them that I got the job at SM. I’m also telling them Jeno got into a new school.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They know about us?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I just told them we were roommates, don’t worry, I didn’t say anything about the mafia.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m thinking about telling Jeno.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really, that you used to be in a gang?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I think he already got that vibe when we went over to Johnny’s. Like, he either felt that aura or Mark told him something.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I think it’ll be good to do so. The boy is quite open minded so, I think it’ll work.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, the kid’s a good one. He’ll understand.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun takes Jeno into the bedroom, and Doyoung momentarily remembers that he still has to go to ikea and buy the stuff he needs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he looks back at his unfinished email. His family had been very curious about his new roommates and asked a million and one questions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He writes that Jaehyun was currently unemployed but rich, that Jeno was a teenager with harsh home life and that they got along magnificently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also wrote that they should not pry into Jeno’s or Jaehyun’s personal lives as they were both a little unconventional and tragic. He wondered if he should he telling all of this to his parents, but it’ll make things easier for if they do ever visit his hometown. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also immediately shut down the idea that he and Jaehyun had something going on, as his mother had asked, even adding in the “&gt;:)” emoji, which was all the chaotic good energy that she was. She was the most nosy, but open minded and lenient of the two parents. She accepted his older brother’s career choice of wannabe actor, and accepted Doyoung’s sexuality with ease. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His father and grandmother were a bit more on the quiet, conservative side, but they were still wonderful people, even if grandma tended to be a bit blunt sometimes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Jaehyun and Jeno come out of the bedroom, he’s got his arm around the boy’s shoulder and they look happy and warm. Jaehyun turns to see Doyoung staring at them. He shoot him a thumbs up, and he can’t stop the smile that appears on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The third of April. It was showtime. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three of them had all woke up early, took quick showers and ate some soup for breakfast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung wore his professional business suit and Jeno got all dressed up in his school uniform, which consisted of a collared shirt, a tie, a sweater, a blazer and pants, along with black shoes and white socks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at you guys, so professional.” Jaehyun says as he walks by in a maroon shirt, a brown leather jacket and ripped jeans. He looks incredible and Doyoung may or may not be internally drooling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeno, wait.” Doyoung pulls out a small camera. “Let’s take your picture. First day of high school in Seoul.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow... my parents didn’t really take pictures for me.” Jeno mumurs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Doyoung falters a little bit. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m sorry, I brought down the mood. I swear I’m not upset.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah, it’s alright. Now say cheese!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno smiles and puts up a peace sign as the camera flashes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now your turn. First day at work.” Jeno takes the camera from him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s funny, I actually do have a photo of my first day back then, back at your place.” Doyoung chuckles, looking at Jaehyun, who nods. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys met at work? At the mafia place?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh yeah, I was his accountant. You didn’t tell him?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought he knew already.” Jaehyun says. “Anyway, I’ll move for your picture.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno takes one as Doyoung stands with a smile. Then he reaches out and holds onto Jaehyun’s arm, pulling him closer. “Jeno, can you take one more?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun looks down at him and smiles, then they turn to face the camera. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should do one all together.” Jaehyun clasps his hands together, taking the camera back from Jeno. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are we gonna do that?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, back in our day, the selca game was even stronger. We didn’t have phones. It depended on pure luck. Get over here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung faces the camera backwards and the three of them huddle close together. The flash goes off and he hopes that Jaehyun has managed to get all their faces in it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He checks the camera roll, and luckily, all the pictures turn out good. Everyone was present in the selfie, and when he sees the picture of him and Jaehyun, he noticed they were still holding onto each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was nice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/><br/>“Hey, why didn’t we just use a phone?” <br/><br/></p><p class="p2"><br/>-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The school was around the area, but the SM office building was a few stations away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The school itself was a little small, with not so many students because of the area they were in. It was not quite urban but not yet suburban. So it made forless families in the area and thus, the school was smaller. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was an easy walk, in the opposite way of the supermarket and the station. The school building was easy to spot, not only by it’s design but also by the crowds of teenagers by the school. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a little elementary school for kids nearby, but it’s not like either of them needed to go there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the passed by the teenagers even Doyoung felt a little intimidated. He can only imagine how Jeno feels. Students turn around whenever they walk pass, to ogle at the new face or to stare these two adult men down, one that looks like a businessman and the other who looks like a fashionable gangster. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys, you don’t have to follow me to get my timetable or follow me into class.” Jeno says, after the enter the building and the two adults still have their arms around him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have to go in this direction anyway, I’m meeting up with your homeroom teacher. He’s my friend from university.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, cool.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walk some more, and they enter the principal’s office. Even the principal, a middle aged man seemed a little shocked at Jaehyun’s tattoos. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello sir, we’re here for Jeno’s timetable and whatnot.” Doyoung says. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, yes, Lee Jeno? The nephew?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep.” Doyoung pushes Jeno forward to retrieve his items. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Jeno, I hope you enjoy your time here. Teenage years are your last years of freedom.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walk out of the principal’s office and as they do, a group of four or five teenage boys begin to enter. They all look and act shady, they give Jeno glares and they shove past the adults, without saying anything.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes a sharp inhale of air, fists clenching by his sides. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno looks at him with pleading eyes, begging him not to do anything. Even Jaehyun lays a hand on his shoulder, trying to persuade him, not to verbally murder a bunch of teenagers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes pity on Jeno, he doesn’t want anyone targeting him on the first day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nevermind. Just go to class.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung pulls Jeno away, and walks as fast as he can. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “But if they try to beat me up can Jaehyun send the mafia after them?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely not.” Jaehyun says. “Randomly fighting other people is disgusting. You must only fight when it’s absolutely necessary, and even then it makes me feel bad after.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, okay.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung knocks on the door and Jungwoo opens. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kyaa! Doyoung!” Jungwoo leans in for a hug and as usual, he just has to go with it. “Oh, and you’ve brought them too!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He is positive that everyone in the classroom could hear what was going on. He doesn’t know if he or Jeno should feel more embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, well, this is Jeno, and this is Jungwoo.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Jeno, I’m your homeroom teacher, as well as maths and physics. Oh, I’m friends with Doyoung. But you’re probably gonna have to call me Mr. Kim.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello.” Jeno says quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, shy one is he?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung nods. “And this is Jaehyun.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, nice to meet you.” Jaehyun bows a little and Jungwoo smile brightens. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Jaehyun. You’re just as hot as Doyoung told me you were!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said nothing of the sort! Don’t listen to him!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun laughs. “It’s fine, what’s there to worry about.” He places a finger on his cheek and playfully strokes it. Doyoung frowns and just gives a very small, half hearted swat. Jeno makes fake retching noises. Jungwoo just giggles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I’ll have to begin class soon, I’ll take Jeno in.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. Bye bye Jeno, have a good time and behave.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I will. Bye.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, Jungwoo and Jeno walk into the classroom and Jaehyun and Doyoung are by themselves, yet again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He checks the time, it was a little past eight. Work begins at nine. They had a little time to spare. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about a coffee? There’s a few cafes near my office.” Doyoung says as the begin to walk away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure.” Jaehyun nods. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They continue walking and when they accidentally cross paths with those delinquent students with unbuttoned shirts and ugly, badly dyed hair, Jaehyun pulls Doyoung closer to him. It was probably an instinctive thing, like how he used to do when they were still in the outskirts of town, surrounded by gangs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swears he hears a snicker coming from the other direction but he decides to ignore it. He won’t let some stupid sixteen year olds mess around with him. He was thirty two, he was literally twice their age. Fuck them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He instead focuses on Jaehyun holding him by the waist and it brightens his mood a little. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun and Doyoung stop by for coffee at a little cafe nearby his new workplace. It had taken about twenty minutes to walk to the station, and about ten minutes to reach the offices downtown. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He usually just drinks tinned coffee so a coffee shop was a nice change. He ordered himself a white chocolate mocha while Jaehyun ordered himself a normal latte. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t think it’ll be too sweet right?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know , let’s hope not I guess.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They take a seat by the window, and as Doyoung sips on his coffee, his face scrunches up. It was definitely too sweet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw a sign that said the shop was hiring.” Jaehyun says, drinking his latte, attempting small talk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you thinking about joining?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe, I did take a latte art class a while back.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? What for?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, for fun? Being an heir is pretty boring.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you should, it’ll be something to do at least.” Doyoung takes another sip out of his drink before setting it down with a scowl. He’ll have no more of that. “I’ll visit during my lunch break.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun scoffs. “Sure, I’ll just ask them.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Won’t you need a resume first?” Doyoung pipes up, just as Jaehyun begins to rise from his seat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I think you’re right. I’ll pay a visit to Johnny today.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wow. As much as Jaehyun thinks he’s changed from the mafia lifestyle, looks like he hasn’t really. Doyoung wonders if he should break it to him that normal people simply make their own resumes, rather than going to the illegal documents forging place - or whatever you would call Johnny’s line of work. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he checks his phone and realises it’s almost time for work. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to get going now, see you later. At home?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, good luck Doyoung.” Jaehyun smiles and gives him a fist bump, which he awkwardly tries to reciprocate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the office, it’s obviously a rich company. It’s wide and tall, very open and spacious, especially since almost all the walls were clear, blue-ish glass that you could see out from. The receptionist hall is bright and modern. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes the lift up, and soon he high up, and hopes that he’s on the right floor. He finds an office room labelled accounting, right next to the one that says finance, so he’s pretty sure that he’s got it right. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opens the door to see almost every seat was full. There were men and women, either checking their computers, jotting something down on pieces of scrap paper, there was an youngster he remembered seeing the other day being overwhelmed by another worker, and then there was Taeyong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rushes up to him immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Taeyong.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, wow. I knew you would be able to get in!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, he’s introduced to all the men and women in the room, just ten of them all together. Now he has to start doing his work. Even though he was new, Doyoung decided to make his presence known, and that he was older than most of the people in this room, so that they wouldn’t lump all the dirty work with him for a week, since he was new and all. There was also an intern around whose name was Kim Seungmin, whom he did feel a little pity for. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung even gets to take a look at the infamous Nakamoto Yuta, who has been the object of Taeyong’s affection and desires for quite a while now. He worked in the foreign affairs department, and he had to admit, Yuta was attractive. Watching Taeyong fumble around him, and Yuta being oblivious was also amusing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So his first day back at work has been a little uneventful, but he prefers it that way. He wanted a peaceful and simple work life, where he can type numbers out easily. It’s nearing the end of the work day and he wonders what he should make for dinner. Or if he should set Jaehyun up to the task. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then, he receives a phone call. Usually he wouldn’t dare to pick it up, especially since it was his first day but it was from Jeno’s school, so he figured that was good enough of an excuse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello?” He says softly, not wanting to disturb his coworkers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah hey, Doyoung...” Jungwoo’s voice comes out of the other end. “There’s kind of a problem at school and you’ll need to come over.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, but I’m at work right now. Try asking Jaehyun I think he’s free.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did try, but he would not pick up his phone, ever.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure? Why wouldn’t he?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, he’s your boyfriend not mine.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay, what- hey, Jaehyun is not my boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungwoo sniggers. “Not yet.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung clicks his tongue in annoyance. He’s not wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I’ll try calling Jaehyun and if that doesn’t work I’ll come over okay? I’m almost finished at work anyway.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, bye bye.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung groans into his hands. What the fuck? More importantly, what the fuck did Jeno to land him in trouble, on his very first day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tries calling Jaehyun but he doesn’t pick up. He tries texting him but he doesn’t even receive it. What the fuck was going on? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So much for an uneventful and peaceful day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do dojae still feel too slow..? I think it is... but it gets better i promise 😭 </p><p>Anyways we’re half way there! Hope you enjoyed the story so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeno runs into trouble at school and Jaehyun runs into trouble with something even bigger.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s been quite a while since I updated this, I suddenly got some kind of writer’s block with this particular story. I was also busy and distracted by other things haha. But here it is, and hope you enjoy it &lt;3 </p><p>Oh and just a small tw: the f-slur is used and there is some very mild homophobia. Please know that what some characters say is not what I actually think. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first thing Doyoung does when the clock hits four is run as fast as he can to the train station, barely saying goodbye to his coworkers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rides the train back to his station and makes his way over to the school, with aching knees and panting heavily. Jeez, Doyoung should really get some exercise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He makes his way into the principal’s office, where low and behold, Jeno is sitting, next to a boy and his own parents. Upon closer inspection, it was one of the boys who Jeno had run into in the morning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon closer inspection Doyoung sees that both boys are injured a little, with a few small cuts and bruises. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello sir.” Doyoung bows. “Is there a problem?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes a seat next to Jeno. “Are you okay? What happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before the principal or Jeno can say anything of use, the other boy’s parents begin making a fuss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The problem is your child.” The mother says, looking and sounding very shrill and arrogant. “He went ahead and gave my baby a black eye.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung looks at the other teenager who does indeed have a black eye. Then back at Jeno who has a busted lip and bruises on his face. It seemed like both the boys were equally injured. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Mrs. Kwon, please do calm down. Mr. Kim here still doesn’t know the story.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What story is there to be told? My baby has been disrespected and gravely injured!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung was willing to bet money the boy that was currently being coddled by his mother probably hated it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes sir, please tell me what happened.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, according to Jeno, Kitae here and his friends were teasing him and calling him names. Then when threatened with violence, he gave Kitae the black eye.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung looks down at Jeno. “Is that true?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno nods, but he doesn’t look back at him. He doesn’t look at anybody in particular, instead down at his feet. Doyoung notices his fingernails digging into the palm of his hands, a bad habit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Mrs. Kwon.” Doyoung begins, trying to sound as respectful as possible. “It seems like it was your son, who started it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All he did was some childish teasing, it’s normal among children.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did he say?” Doyoung deadpans. “Jeno? What did he say that made you act so brashly?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He called me a faggot.” Jeno mumbles. “He also called you and Jaehyun faggots.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung blinks, stifling the urge to gasp and let his jaw drop. This was the twenty first century. Who the hell was still using this type of language?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mrs. Kwon, this isn’t childish bullying, your son has used a hateful slur, that is highly offensive.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But there was no reason to become violent over it, and besides, it’s not like you people are actually faggots so...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung and Jeno look at each other at the same time, both of them with pained eyes, that expressed the utmost discomfort. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Straight people - Ugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kwon Kitae decides that this was a good time to interject, and add in his own two cents on the matter. “Well Jeno said that two men live together with him and whatever so... maybe they are.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Urgh, why would he phrase it like that? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He hit me first.” Jeno mumbles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mrs. Kwon’s nose twitches. “Why you-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since this is the first day, I’ll let this slide. However if you boys decide to get in trouble again, I don’t care who hit who, or who called who what, there’ll be a suspension.” The principal sighs, probably just wanting to go home. “Understood? Boys?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two teenagers nod meekly, and Mrs. Kwon and her son leaves first, after the principal glares back at with her own fierce eyes. Off she went with an arrogant humph, sound and the clicking of her kitten heels. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as Doyoung and Jeno stand up to leave, the principal stops them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, sorry about... all of that. Mrs. Kwon is quite an important person and the school can’t handle another lawsuit... and Kitae, he’s not actually that bad, but he’s been spoilt and raised wrong. It’s... maybe hard to understand or accept but... it is what it is.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, I understand.” Ha, more like understand, my ass. He can’t believe it, how could someone be so ignorant. All these people, parents around him. There’s just so little respect, it absolutely infuriates him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe the education system should teach children what words are or are not offensive though.” He says sofly, and leaves with Jeno before the principal can say anything else. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a protective arm around Jeno’s shoulders the whole time they walk home, and they walk in an almost tense silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s Jaehyun?” Jeno says, about half way home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know. He wouldn’t pick up the phone.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe he’s organising the mafia to beat up Kitae and his mother.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um... I wouldn’t think so, but I do think he’s okay, well, at least I sure hope he is.” Doyoung says. “Anyways, tell me what really happened at school.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it was what I told the principal, Kitae came to me at lunch time and started making fun of me and you guys, then he hit me so I hit him back.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Next time, no matter what anybody says, don’t hit them okay? Find a teacher, someone like Jungwoo.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, okay.” Jeno grumbles. “But still, it was so bad! Now everyone is gonna start pestering me tomorrow, saying stuff like, do you really have two dads? and ugh!” Jeno grumbles, pouting as Doyoung laughs uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you weren’t and you aren’t being raised by two fathers. There’s nothing to be made fun of.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You two act like you’re married or something, you might as well be my fathers.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeno! Don’t say stuff like that!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not? It’s true, and don’t tell me stuff like, we don’t like each other, because I know you guys do.” Jeno says firmly, and Doyoung almost prefers it when he was silent. “You’re always giving each other goo-goo, ga-ga eyes. It’s kind of gross.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We do not. Now stop focusing on me, and focus on not getting into anymore trouble. We went through a lot to be able to send you to school.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay. But do you and Jaehyun actually like each other? As in like-like, each other?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeno!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At home, Jaehyun still isn’t anywhere to be found, and he’s not answering either Jeno or Doyoung, so the they can only wait and hope for the best. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to shower? Are you hungry? How’s your lip?” Doyoung asks as he sets his stuff down onto the table, and brings out his laptop. He has some work and an email to finish. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah I’m okay. I’ll have a shower now.” Jeno says, and makes his way into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung goes to check on his phone again. Still no sign of Jaehyun. He knows he shouldn’t be too worried, Jaehyun was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, yet the fact that he wasn’t answering still had him concerned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, it should be alright. Perhaps Jaehyun was really busy, or maybe he got drunk with Johnny and soon, one of his friends would pick up the phone and tell him everything was alright. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He begins to finish some leftover work at home, quickly typing in the numbers and once that was finished, he writes an email back home, detailing the day’s events, well most of the day’s events, he wouldn’t talk about the casual discrimination that happened in school. Doyoung hesitates over the send button, and thinks, maybe he will talk about it. Whatever he does, it’s a good distraction from Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung was pretty sure he liked him. He didn’t know what else to call, or how else to phrase it. Still, whatever it is, he knows that he has feelings for the other man. Some late night thinking over the past few days, while Jaehyun makes rather monstrous, beastly sounds from the back of his throat - noises that make a monster truck seem silent, and had started just a few days after he moved in - has given enough to be sure of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t know how it started but now, he has a crush on him, he cares too much about him, he wants to be around him and keep him around. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung just doesn’t know how to tell him, nor does he have the courage. He also fears Jaehyun’s rejection. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was driving him crazy. There was no reason for Jaehyun to make him this worried, whether or not he liked him. This was too much. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m done, you can use it now.” Jeno says, ruffling his hair dry with a towel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, how is your face? Does anything hurt?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, not really.” Jeno shrugs, and then rushes over to his school bag to retrieve that blasted tamagotchi. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you apply antibiotic or some ointment to your cuts. It’s by your mouth too, we don’t want an infection.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, no, but-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No buts, get the first aid box from the bathroom and sit your ass down here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno rolls his eyes, but he does as he’s told. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun walks into the apartment at two-twenty one in the morning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes one look at Doyoung’s face and already winces. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, next time, maybe a text message would be nice.” Doyoung says dryly, then he notices the scratches and bruises blossoming on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, are you o-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My phone got broken.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dad also disowned me, hit me infront of the entire gang and nearly killed me with a flying bottle.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh...” Doyoung’s rage calms down a little. “Are you okay? I-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got a new job though. I’m a barista now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung stares at him blankly. “I feel like those two points don’t belong in the same sentence.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, yeah. I mean I’ve wanted to leave but... just not like this I guess.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung beckons for Jaehyun to come sit next to him on the couch. He runs a hand through his hair, cheeks tinting pink when he hears the purr that comes out of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No it’s fine. I understand, nobody wants to be treated that way. Are you hurt anywhere else?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun shakes his head. “No, it hurts a little to talk though.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung pulls Jaehyun against him, arm around his shoulder. “Then don’t, I’ll get the first aid kit in a minute, just relax.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks up at him. “Is this okay with you though?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why wouldn’t it be?” Doyoung probably knows why. It’s because they’re practically cuddling each other. He’s feeling a little shy about himself to be honest, but that’s unimportant. He gets skinship and to comfort Jaehyun so he feels no reason to complain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gets up to go to the dining table to fetch the first aid kit, right where he left it after fixing up Jeno’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure you’re okay, Jaehyun?” Doyoung asks once more, pouring some antiseptic cream onto a cotton bud. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it’s fine. I’ve never really had the best relationship with him anyway. It was a little toxic.” Jaehyun says, watching him. “I’m glad I got out of there.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, if you’re alright, then I’m alright I guess.”Doyoung muses, softly dabbing the cream onto Jaehyun’s cut, making him hiss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s the kid?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeno got into trouble at school. Some kids were picking on him and it got physical.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously? How?” Jaehyun gasps, and Doyoung has to push his mouth shut with his finger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not really sure. Stupid teenagers going around tossing the f-slur like no big deal.” Doyoung rolls his eyes as he says it. “Then they tried to beat him up so he fought back.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus. Is he doing okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I think he’s fine. It didn’t seem to affect him that much. He’s asleep in the bedroom now anyway.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung finishes wiping the cuts on his face and moves on to gently wipe some ointment onto any bruises he can see. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you hurt anywhere else?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope. Tried to hit my body but he couldn’t.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung nods, doing a mini debate inside his mind if he should tell Jaehyun the rest - how Jeno thinks they look like a couple and how his classmates assumed they were his fathers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, he shouldn’t. It’ll make things super duper awkward. He doesn’t want that, nor does he need it. They both don’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Doyoung.” Jaehyun says after he’s finished. “I’m really grateful you know?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, it’s no problem, it’s always good to have a first aid ki-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I meant for everything. For taking me in, for taking the kid in, for dealing with all this crap.” Jaehyun cuts him off, but he’s smiling, or at least as much as he can with the busted lip. “You’re different from the both of us. You got a good background and everything. You shouldn’t be dealing with gang members and runaways.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaehyun, I took you guys in because I wanted to. I worked for the gang because I wanted to. There was never any force.” Doyoung reassures him calmly, letting him lean on his shoulder, stroking his hair for a few precious seconds. “Don’t feel like you’re a burden, because you’re not. I really like you, I want you to be around. I want the both of you here, with me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That didn’t sound too much like a confession right? Having Jaehyun in such close proximity was driving him up the wall. He likes him so much that it’s pathetic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung sighs, staring straight into his eyes. “Yes, absolutely. I really like you, and I really like having you around.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun blushes a little, even he can see it. “Don’t say things like that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like what?” He questions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’ll get my hopes up. Please don’t set me up for disappointment.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaehyun, I really have no idea what you’re talking about.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He suddenly scoots even closer to Doyoung, their noses nearly touching and he could feel his breathing, beginning to become a little rapid. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jae-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doyoung, can’t you see already? I-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shit am I interrupting something?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung almost gets whiplash from how viciously hard and fast he turns his head around. He nearly knocks his forehead against Jaehyun’s. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeno is standing in the kitchen, not too far away from the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just wanted a glass of water I swear.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung was going to murder this boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeno, you still want to sleep in the bedroom? Or do you want to stay on the sofa?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shrugs. “I’ll let you guys take the bedroom.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s only after Jaehyun and Doyoung settle into the covers, do they speak again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaehyun? What was it that you were going to tell me just now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing. Good night.” He grunts dismissively and turns over, his back facing Doyoung. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He decides to let it be. After all, Jaehyun’s probably going through a lot right now, he needed the rest. It was probably stressful as hell. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung slowly gets up, making sure not to disturb Jaehyun and walks out into the living room, checking that Jeno was doing alright. He just saw his silhouette under the covers, sleeping peacefully. Jeno was probably under a lot of stress as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighs, going back into the bedroom. He can’t remember when things have ever been this eventful, ever. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung can already hear Jaehyun snoring. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Great. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day Doyoung gets up feeling like he’s just woken up from the dead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was most likely a combination of sleeping at half past three in the morning and those few shots of vodka somewhere in between. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun is like a great, big log beside him, finally sleeping silently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He taps him on the shoulder. “Jaehyun.” He whispers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun stirs slightly, eyes squinting back up at him. “What?” He snaps. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tch. Do you have work? Aren’t you a barista now?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My shift starts at two.” He moans, before burying his face into the pillows. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung doesn’t say anything afterwards, simply leaving the other be. Instead he goes out to wake Jeno up for school. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a little less of a challenge, and shortly afterwards, the two of them are ready to leave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s Jaehyun?” Jeno asks, just as the exit the building. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s only working in the afternoon. He doesn’t have to wake up now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So... are you guys together now?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung rolls his eyes, glaring at him. “Why are you so interested? Do you pester Jaehyun like this too?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sometimes.” He grins. “But it’s not as fun as you. “He just ignores the topic completely.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not together.” He closes his eyes, sucking in a breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But we probably would’ve been if it weren’t for you!” Doyoung pinches Jeno on the ear, tugging slightly. “Why did you have to come out at that time? Couldn’t it wait until afterwards?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He screeches, hurriedly spewing random apologies. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you confess? Since Jaehyun’s too pussy to do it himself.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a bigger pussy than he is.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just do something. Watching you guys is kind of gross. The tension makes me feel weird.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That confession was weird.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re weird.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doyoung drops Jeno off at school, watching him carefully as a group of boys approach him. Though soon he realises it’s nothing to worry about, they looked friendly and Jeno was smiling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even after all this, the memories of last night come flashing through his mind. It was a lot. Although he is pretty confident Jaehyun would’ve confessed, Doyoung isn’t too sure now if he is ready for a relationship yet. Jaehyun should calm down and be emotionally stable first. He doesn’t know if being publicly humiliated and kicked out of the gang like Jaehyun had described it, had left an impact on him or not. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Besides, his nerves kept getting the best of him, too scared to tell Jaehyun how he feels in fear of damaging what they already have. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever, he should focus on work. Numbers manage to fill in the void inside his brain that overthinks this type of stuff, pretty nicely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think we’re getting somewhere... stay tuned for next chapter !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaehyun goes somewhat viral and also gets a boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ah here it is... the long awaited chapter... </p>
<p>sorry it's been awhile but i kind of had a writer's block with this chapter and was also unsure of how to go about it. i was so worried that it would be too anticlimactic with so much build up. I've probably rewritten the confession scene about five times before finally feeling satisfied lol. </p>
<p>anyway enjoy this chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p>
  <span> It’s been nearly two weeks since the series of events that Doyoung calls “the incident” has happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far, things have actually been calmer than expected, and there’s not a lot of tension, surprisingly. It’s as if the two of them woke up in the morning and just completely forgot about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s always stuck in the back of his mind, but it feels like he’s being forced to simply leave it, hoping that it’ll eventually simmer away and die down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung can’t take it anymore! He’s going to action and finally confront Jaehyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slams his fist on the desk and then realised that he’s just interrupted everyone else at work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks around to see his coworkers giving him confused stares, to which he bowed his head down in apology. He had gotten so used to working alone, cooped up inside that little room of his at the gang’s lair, so the fact that he was in this big open office with loads of other people sometimes escaped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, some good things have happened at least. Jaehyun seemed to be happier and less tense than usual, seeing him a few times at the coffee shop, enjoying himself, and the job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun probably had his order memorised by heart - a white chocolate mocha with less sugar and more chocolate, something that according to Jaehyun, wasn’t allowed to be done but he did it anyway, just for Doyoung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever Doyoung accompanied him to school, he could see Jeno rushing to greet the same little group of people, smiling upon seeing each other. He’s glad that the boy still managed to find friends after a rather disastrous first day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems like everyone was doing well these days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung turns around to see Taeyong standing by his desk, two cups of warm coffee in hand, made with the stash of instant coffee the office had lying around. It was a poor, bitter replacement for the cafe’s downstairs and an even poorer excuse of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He places one down onto his table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? I’m fine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it about your hot mafia boyfriend?” Taeyong prompts, grinning widely, leaning closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung rolls his eyes. “He’s not in the mafia anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right... Okay, so it’s about the hot boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not my boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it is about him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m kind of more worried for the kid’s wellbeing than his to be hone-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung only realises what he has said until it’s too late. He hears Taeyong choke on his drink, coughing violently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’s finished, he still looks shocked, eyes wide and his face red from nearly busting a lung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid? What kid?” He asks, shaking Doyoung by the shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes Taeyong off, away from him. “Did I not tell you?” He asks voice straining, lips upturned painfully and eyes blinking, trying to seem cute and innocent, failing miserably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong glares. “Did not- I swear to god if you told Jungwoo first I’ll- Oh dear, you told him first didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung knows he couldn’t hide his wince when Taeyong started threatening him. “I’m sorry, I had to send him to school somehow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, that doesn’t matter. For now, I want the details. So spill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...” Doyoung ponders for a moment to think of a way to explain this properly, in a manner that wouldn’t sound stupid, although there was probably no clever way to put this at all. “I kind of... maybe... sort of... adopted some random teenager off the street.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh...” Taeyong drags the “u” as he speaks and Doyoung already knows by his expression that he's completely bewildered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaehyun and I were walking home when some weirdo tried to mug us and it turned out to be that kid and somehow he ended up under my wing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raises his eyebrows, nodding. “Wow. Okay. Why exactly did you take this guy in? You know, a total stranger? A potential mugger? You wouldn’t even do that if you were drunk!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He followed us home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung can almost hear Taeyong’s brain frying, trying to comprehend this story. Explaining this bizarre sequence of events was easier for Jungwoo since he was impulsive and a little kooky himself and he might have done the same but with Taeyong, he was too sensible and fretted too much for something like this, and most likely would have taken the boy to the police station. Like a smart, responsible adult would have, but Doyoung and Jaehyun - they were both fools, blindly encouraging each other into doing stupid shit, and Jungwoo was no better (who’s lack of questioning about the whole Jeno situation was a little alarming now that he thinks about it).</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although the decision was brash and probably poorly made in the middle of the night between two tired and alcohol influenced people who knew little of how the world really worked (the mafia was kind of a bubble and Jaehyun was still living in it - Doyoung was simply just not good at functioning in general) and who haven’t quite gotten their shit together, he hasn’t regretted a single decision he’s made since then - He’s brought back to reality by Taeyong lightly whacking him across the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello? Earth to Doyoung please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, you weren’t even listening! I said that’s even worse! Why did you let him in? What if he robbed you and ran away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet.” Doyoung hisses and Taeyong chuckles, giving a small apology. “We only took him in because of the circumstances. He had a bad life back in his hometown and Jaehyun was scared he would end up being recruited in the mafia so... I don’t know, here we are... tada!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong doesn’t say anything, arms crossed and lips pursed into a thin line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, it’s not as bad as you’re making it out to be...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still remains quiet, simply staring down at Doyoung, and he can’t tell what he’s thinking with that expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s... it’s not as bad as it sounds. It wasn’t as if we kidnapped him or something... or did anything illegal - it’s illegal isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay whatever, we’re done talking about the boy! This is conversation meant for Jaehyun and I - speaking of which, I want coffee!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Doyoung and Taeyong manage to persuade their manager to let them go down to the cafe, promising to buy coffee for her, it’s about three in the afternoon. Usually, the cafe wasn’t too busy, the dreaded early morning rush long gone it was the perfect environment to relax his mind from the rigid work environment of the accounting department’s office and all the numbers running through his mind. Plus he gets to talk to Jaehyun which is a win in his book (if he ignores Taeyong’s beady little eyes staring holes into them as Jaehyun tells him about his day).</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today, however, it was packed to the brim with people, specifically young women, so much so that the cafe was having trouble coping, as there were waiters frantically wiping tables clean for more and more new groups of people, who had begun to form a long queue for their orders and seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last time Doyoung had dropped by, it was last Friday, (he meant to drop by more frequently but he was a busy, busy man) and it certainly wasn’t this bad. Besides, he would’ve known what times to avoid going to the cafe because Jaehyun tells him all about the place and when people like to come. He definitely would have mentioned a spike in activity if it happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe not, Doyoung groans internally as yet another group of young women rush past him from where he stands near the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay...” Taeyong begins. “Maybe we should g-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting my coffee. I’m also going to see what Jaehyun’s been up to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, he works here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who else did I talk to last Friday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it was some weirdo trying to hit you up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t I tell you that he works here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops. Well, now you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re insufferable.” Taeyong sulks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the cafe begins to grow a little quieter and the two friends waste no time at all. While Taeyong gets a seat, Doyoung goes and waits in line for his turn to order. He knows what they’re going to have anyway, a white chocolate mocha for himself, an iced americano for the manager, and one strawberry milk for Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s met with Jaehyun’s face by the cash register, neck tattoo fully visible with the maroon coloured v neck shirt he’s wearing, and the sandy brown apron does nothing to hide it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Doyoung hey!” He smiles. “The usual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears hushed talking behind him, so loud and close he can barely hear Jaehyun. He hates this, but probably not as much as the cafe staff. Oh, how pitiful they seemed as they frantically made drinks, served and cleaned, running around all over the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but add in a strawberry milk and iced americano please.” He chips in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, alright. Your total is ten thousand and six hundred won. Don’t worry, I’ll make it just the way you like it.” It feels like Jaehyun’s hands linger on his for a moment too long, but he doesn’t know if it’s real or just his imagination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun then gets another girl, who was quite short yet very pretty to man the front, who looks quite unhappy to do so and seemed to sense that Doyoung was the reason behind it, as she purses her lips while giving him a once over. He feels intimidated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take too long for the drinks to be made and the two start talking for a bit, under Jaehyun’s insistence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how come you’re so busy now?” Doyoung asks, stating the obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, the weekend was even worse than this.” Jaehyun rubs his face with his hands, whining in frustration. Then he whips out his phone and starts typing something on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay... just a second... there! Check this out. I didn't even know until someone in line showed me this some time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shows Doyoung a post on Twitter by some semi-famous wannabe influencer that had gone viral, and in it, was Jaehyun's photo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It read:</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I went to a cafe today and fell in love with the barista. Isn’t he lovely for the eyes? I uploaded his photos, but he’s even better in real life. I think it influenced the coffee taste, I really like it! Come and visit the handsome man! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Along with that text, there were about two photos of Jaehyun, where he did look hot, he’d be lying if he said otherwise. Although this post and all this attention are making him feel a little uneasy, that jarring, churning feeling in his stomach rising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what? Some blogger posted about you and now you’re an ulzzang?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun laughs sharply. “I wouldn’t go that far... but a lot of girls have come here to try the coffee... and take pictures with me...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, should I get a photo with the infamous barista too?” Doyoung teases playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can take all the photos you want at home though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I was just joking,” Doyoung says dryly. “By the way, Jeno’s birthday is coming up soon, what should we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, we should-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya! Jaehyun! Stop hiding away with your boyfriend and help me out!” The same pretty barista from before shouts and Jaehyun instantly rushes over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung’s face heats up, and he walks away from the counter in shame as he hears a few whispers from other directions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finds Taeyong who simply laughs at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god it’s so funny, I’m levitating.” Doyoung rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay sorry, now let’s go up before the manager kills us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung goes down to the cafe at about six in the evening after he rushed through all his work to meet Jaehyun, just as his shift finishes. The other is already putting his apron away and grabbing his things, running to meet him. He takes note that the cafe had grown much quieter since the last time he popped by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before either of them have a chance to talk to each other, a young girl along with a friend, probably no older than eighteen quickly rushes up to Jaehyun, bashfully tucking in her hair as she hands him her phone. Doyoung's heart stops for a moment. He wouldn't know how to feel if he gave her his number. Though his worries are soon soothed as they take a selfie, and the girls scurry away right after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun then comes to him, arm slung around his shoulder like usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So? How was work? How's being a star feel?" He teases, masking his churning feelings of both glee and jealousy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kind of annoying actually. It's so busy. And I hate taking photos."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh really? You took pictures with that girl just fine..." Doyoung hopes he doesn't sound as bitter as he thinks he does. He has no reason whatsoever to feel this way... at least not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun just laughs lightly, turning to look at him with a smile as they continue walking across the street. "What? Feel jealous?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Doyoung huffs out. "Me? Jealous? No way, never. Why should I be?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just joking..." He says, sounding relaxed. "What do you want for dinner? Is the kid home yet?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm... probably. You want fried chicken? There's a place nearby that's pretty good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure. Half spicy, half original?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a rather uneventful dinner, with lots of fried chicken and pickled radishes, Doyoung and Jaehyun relax by the balcony again, Jeno somewhere inside the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aish, I've got emails to write, numbers to calculate and we gotta clean the apartment soon, it's been nearly a month I think." He groans, pouring himself a glass of soju. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun just raises his eyebrows. "Watch how much you drink, you've been good recently."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been busy, that's what." Doyoung takes a sip. "Want some?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Meh, a glass or two should be fine." He shrugs. "Also just some food for thought... maybe the reason why you have less time to clean is that you're actually busy now, unlike last time. It's probably why you started drinking less too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughs a little. "Just say you don't want to clean and go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh come on!" Jaehyun groans. "Once a month, fine I get it, but twice... literally just admit that you were simply bored and lonely back then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I... I was not... Alright, perhaps it was a little extreme, but it was a habit, and those are hard to break."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Totally understand you there. Sometimes I forget that I'm not in the gang anymore, that I'm in real society now. I put my hands inside my pockets and begin to panic because my weapons are gone before I remember that it's illegal to carry unlicensed guns around here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung takes another sip. "You're doing great though. Most people just stare at you... but it's probably because you're so amazingly handsome."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, maybe he shouldn't have said that he thinks as Jaehyun chokes on his drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" He asks. "You think so?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung rolls his eyes. "Of course you dummy. Didn't you go viral online because some girls thought you were hot?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other sighs, finishing off his glass, pouring himself another, and downing that as well, starting to become flushed. "I don't care what anybody thinks, except you. If you tell me I'm handsome then I'll believe it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pfft, it's not hard to believe. You are good looking." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that all?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm?" Doyoung stares back at Jaehyun, both wide eyed and curious. "What do you mean?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that all you like about me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Of course not, are you fishing for compliments now?" He chuckles but then sucks in a breath. "I don't just like you for your looks thou-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Doyoung has accidentally let words slip past his lips, only realizing the implications of what he's saying far too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hopes he doesn't take it in the wrong way. "Jae-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You... you like me..? As in-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. Too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As in what? Tell me what?" Doyoung snaps, mostly a reflex to how flustered and overwhelmed he feels at this moment. Jaehyun doesn't seem too bothered with his sudden fierceness. Instead, he scoots a little closer, leaning down to face level. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wha-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You like me? Do you really? You said it yourself didn't you?" Jaehyun says eagerly, yet softly, eyes boring into Doyoung's. "Please tell me that you do? I can't take it any longer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't know if it's the alcohol or Jaehyun's close proximity but he feels uncomfortably hot, face burning up. He tries to move back and turn away but he's backed into a corner. Jaehyun smirks, biting his lower lip and Doyoung nearly combust right there and then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" His breathing begins to grow a little heavier. The alcohol and his heart are telling him to pull him closer, but the more rational part of his mind is warning him, trying to instill some sense into him. Either way, he's starting to feel dizzy, his brain melting into a puddle of mush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly he's getting flashbacks of what happened the week before - a mess of emotions and unresolved tension, both of them in a haze that was rudely interrupted by Jeno. This time though, there was nobody to get in their way, and Doyoung, he blinks, trying to find some courage and better footing, is determined to figure out their feelings once and for all, so what's a better way than the two of them being too tipsy to care about dignity and pride, allowing themselves to be desperate and shameless? </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Words from last week start forming in the back of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> "Don't say things like that." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> "They'll get my hopes up. Please don't set me up for disappointment." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> "Doyoung, can't you see already? I-" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's not beat around the bush here. I think we both know what is happening." Jaehyun only seems to get closer, his arms trapping him against the cold surface of the wall. "Why continue to deny it? Or are you still playing hard to get like all those years ago?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it looks like the monkey brain won this time. Doyoung's heart is palpitating, there's sweat running down his temple, and despite the panic building up inside of him, pricking his nerves, there's a particular feeling that begins to rise, simmering in his underbelly and slowly diffusing its way upwards - was it pleasure? Whatever it was, he liked it. Jaehyun's words bore into him, why continue to deny? Wasn't this the confession he has been waiting all this time for?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doyoung, I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun doesn't get a chance to continue because he's interrupted by a pair of lips on his, although with the way he immediately grabs onto Doyoung's waist, it's clear to assume he doesn't mind. His hands are large and warm, holding onto him as if he was going to disappear if he didn't. His kiss is searing and desperate, mouth moving almost aggressively, against his lips, taking Doyoung by surprise, only able to do as much as grip onto his shoulder. It's not like they care, this moment was long awaited and suppressed inside of them for months, maybe even years. Even as his lungs begin to burn, begging for air, they don't stop, or more accurately, Jaehyun doesn't stop. He's like a monster, continuously attacking him, pulling him closer, attempting to pry out any small noises from his throat. Eventually, Jaehyun does stop, pulling away with a breathy groan, his face red and lips wet. Doyoung can only assume that he himself, looks similar, or worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was... was that enough?" He asks, hands still resting on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doyoung... you are going to kill me." He sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, they're quiet for a little while, the hustle and bustle of the city night enough to fill in the gaps caused by their silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Jaehyun... so you like me right? It's what you wanted to tell me last week right?" Doyoung says afterwards, pouring the both of them another drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. I have, for a long time actually, I just... I just couldn't say it, and I thought you never liked me. I still remember all the one sided conversations and scared looks you gave me." Jaehyun replies, and Doyoung remembers the early days too, being slightly afraid of the other until they managed to open up to each other. How things have changed since then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it's okay, because I also like you. Though I'm sure you would be able to tell by now." Doyoung says, chuckling dryly a little. "I don't know how or when, but yeah. I didn't think that you liked me until recently."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun scoffs. "Recently? Was what I was doing not obvious until I started cornering you?" He sees Doyoung hesitating and he makes another small sound of annoyance, although his face looks more amused than anything. "You know what? Don't answer that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." Doyoung says, despite smiling brightly. "I couldn't tell if your gestures were romantic or platonic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So moving in, taking in a kid, and walking you home hand in hand together for the past few years was just platonic?" Jaehyun asks, voice flat and his arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blushes, looking down at the floor while bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck, feeling terribly embarrassed. "Well, if you put it like that... it makes me sound like an idiot." </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun simply laughs, voice deep, and he sounds relaxed, weightless... happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Better now than not ever!" Doyoung bites back at him when he didn't stop laughing after a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans in close again, their noses touching, although this time Doyoung doesn't feel any nervousness like before. The urge to push him away and escape are pretty much gone. Instead, he wants to pull him closer, and this sudden boldness is probably because he knows now that he can, and that he could do it almost whenever he wanted. The thought fills him with much excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then that was it. They sit there continuing to drink their soju, but they stay closer together, Doyoung practically leaning his whole body against Jaehyun, both enjoying the cool concrete and the soft breeze, the faraway colourful lights and bustling noise from the city enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closes his eyes, content, and heart full when Jaehyun reaches over and holds his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung felt giddy, anxious, and unsure. This was all new and it happened ever so quickly, he didn't know how things would go from here. He and Jaehyun were finally together, making things clear. At least they got that down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He may not know what was to come next, but he knew that they were good things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well it was about time! &gt;&lt; </p>
<p>i hope yall enjoyed this chapter and let us hope we won't have to wait so long for the next one haha!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should just be called - all my favourite tropes mixed together in one fic.</p><p>Anyway, to those who made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it!! Feel free to leave any kudos and comments as they make my day :D </p><p>Stay tuned for more ;)</p><p>Oh, also follow me on twitter @peonymangoes i post sometimes uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>